Caught between Wind and Water
by Izzy4
Summary: Still coming to terms with the events of Season of Death, Moya's crew are forced to search for food on an uninhabited planet. Everything seems fine until Chiana makes a discovery... **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Default Chapter

CAUGHT BETWEEN WIND AND WATER

CAUGHT BETWEEN WIND AND WATER

Disclaimer:I don't own Farscape and I'm making no money from writing fiction about it.

Author's note:This is set at the beginning of the third series; after Season of Death, but before Suns and Lovers.

Chapter 1 – Food, Glorious Food 

"OK, Pilot, I got a _real_ good feelin' about this one."John Crichton, Earth astronaut turned the Uncharted Territories' Most Wanted, looked out of the command window.He crossed his fingers on both hands and grimaced slightly, preparing himself for possible bad news."What's the verdict?"

He was standing alongside his friends and shipmates: D'Argo, the Luxan warrior; Chiana, the young Nebari rebel; Hynerian Dominar Rygel XVI (deposed) and ex-Peacekeeper Officer Aeryn Sun.All of them were staring at the planet looming large before them, as they had at others, four or five times in the last weeken; holding their breath. 

Microts passed.

"Come on, Pilot!You're _killing_ me here."Crichton groaned.

A few more microts went by.

"PILOT!"D'Argo's voice boomed out."What the _hezmana_ is taking so long?"

Aeryn frowned. "Shouting at him isn't going to help." 

In his chamber at the heart of the living ship, Pilot's four arms moved over the controls as he collected and processed the information available. " Moya's sensors indicate a breathable atmosphere comprising..."

" _Don't_ blind us with the science. Just tell us; is it yes…or no?"

"I believe it is…yes."Pilot slight nod was captured in what Crichton persisted in calling the 'clamshell'.

Three relieved sighs could be heard in the command along with Chiana's tinkling laughter and Rygel's triumphant "Yotza!"

It had been a tough two months.Since leaving the Diagnosian's surgery on the frozen planet, they had had a run in with some Peacekeepers, which forced them into a long game of hide and seek followed by a hasty starburst straight into the path of some very determined space pirates.By the time they had lost their pursuers, they had found themselves in a very barren part of the Uncharted Territories.Most of the planets were dead, or had unbreathable atmospheres and, unable to find supplies, their existing food stocks had quickly dwindled.Rationing had been in place for weekens; all of them taking a little less to allow Zhaan a little more in the hope it would help her fight the illness that had already begun to take its toll.What little they had had finally ran out three days ago and the water supply was getting dangerously low.

"Someone must go down to the planet's surface immediately and ensure that it is safe."D'Argo turned from the window to look at the others. 

Rygel floated forward on his throne sled."Safe!I'll be _dead_ if I don't eat in the next 8 arns.Someone must go down there and bring back _food_!"

Aeryn placed her hand over the Hynerian's face and pushed him away with an irritated "Tut."

Crichton smiled at the little Dominar's affronted expression."We're all hungry, Ryg."

"But I suspect that you, your Eminence, have been better fed than the rest of us these past few days."D'Argo said bitterly.

"I resent that!I shared my food stores with you."

"As I recall, you denied you had any food stored, right up until the point that Aeryn threatened to blow your mivonks off!"Chiana said, quite matter of factly."If it wasn't for the fact that your fear overcame your selfish greed then you would have let us all starve to death, wouldn't ya?"

"You _should_ be _thanking_ me. It is only my foresight that has kept us alive and don't any of you forget it!"

"Yeah, you're a regular hero alright, Buckwheat."Crichton drawled, rolling his eyes.

Aeryn made an impatient sound."I agree with D'Argo.We should send someone down now to make sure it's safe.We know nothing about this planet and there is no sense in us all walking into danger.If food is readily available then fine; if not, we will wait until tomorrow."She turned her head slightly towards the clamshell."Pilot.Has Moya identified any settlements?Anywhere we could buy food?" 

"I have not been able to locate any settlements, but it is possible that you may be able to _find_ enough food until we reach an inhabited planet."

"Find?"Rygel sounded shocked."As in pick, trap and hunt?Ourselves?"He involuntarily shivered.

"Yeah?"Chiana grinned."Well, _I_ think it sounds kinda fun!"She giggled

"Well, _you_ and Jothee are staying _here_."D'Argo told her.He did not miss the look of hurt that flashed over Chiana's features.

"You can count me out, too."Rygel groused.

"Well, _that_ can only work to our advantage."Aeryn snapped, stepping towards Rygel and grabbing him.

"Aeryn."Crichton said softly.To his relief she backed off, but not before giving the Hynerian's throne sled a little push.

"Brute violence."Rygel said with disgust, hovering towards the group again."Always a Peacekeeper's first resort.Old habits die hard, eh Aeryn?"

"Shut up, half pint, or I'll beat you to a pulp myself!"Crichton pushed the throne sled away once more, but he sounded more tired than angry."So we're agreed that someone is going down there.Who?"

"I'll go."Aeryn said firmly."It'll give me something to do" she smiled slightly at Crichton "and get me away from that annoying little slug." 

"Charming."Rygel muttered under his breath.If anyone heard him they gave no sign.

"Very well."D'Argo nodded.

"Looks kinda wet down there."Crichton mused, looking back at the planet.

" Around 95% of the planet's surface area is underwater, but the rest supports rich and varied vegetation."Pilot informed him.

Aeryn began to move off towards the hanger, but looked back when Crichton lightly caught her arm.

"Want some company?" 

"No need.I'll just have a look around and com you if I find anything interesting." She began to move away again. 

He nodded, forcing himself to be satisfied with her answer.Ever since what he euphemistically called 'the accident' and her miraculous, but costly, return, his instinct had been to try to protect Aeryn and keep her close by.Strange really, considering that of the two, she was the superior soldier and pilot; infinitely better suited to surviving in this part of the universe than him.And then there were the circumstances of her death and his part in it.He sometimes wondered if she might not be safer further away from him rather than closer.He pushed these thoughts from his mind and flashed her a smile."Be careful." He turned with the intention of joining D'Argo, who seemed to be grilling Pilot about something or other, but turned back when he heard his name. 

"John?"Aeryn looked at him solemnly. "You should ask Stark whether this planet might help Zhaan.Pilot said it supported rich and varied vegetation…" She tailed off.

"I will."He promised, watching as she moved away from him and out of sight.

He knew she was desperate to find some way of curing Zhaan.He knew how guilty she felt and wondered if she blamed him too.It hardly mattered; he blamed himself.While Aeryn's revival might be the reason for Zhaan dying, he was the root cause.If he had somehow been able to fight the neural chip Scorpius placed in his head; if he had managed to control his behaviour that day; if he hadn't caused irreparable damage to Aeryn's prowler, forcing her to abandon her craft and fall to her icy, watery death, then Zhaan would never have had to expend her life force bringing Aeryn back to life.Back to him.

Crichton looked up to see D'Argo watching him, with an unreadable expression on his face.He activated his com.

"Hey, Stark?"

"Crichton.What is it?"Stark's whisper came back.

"We've finally found a planet where we might be able to get some food."He paused." How is she?"

"Resting for now.She needs to eat though.If she doesn't eat then…"

"Yeah, we know, Stark." He glanced at D'Argo. " We've seen Zhaan's homicidal budding phase before."He sighed."Listen, I need you to come up to command and hear what Pilot has to say about this planet.Chiana'll watch Zhaan."

"You…you think that maybe…?"

"I don't know, man.I just think you should come up here and take a look."

"Yes…yes, of course."

Crichton closed his com. "Chi, can you go and sit with Zhaan for a bit?"

"Sure."The little Nebari nodded, looking from Crichton to D'Argo before heading for the door.Crichton watched her go, absentmindedly rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Do you really believe that this could be the planet that Zhaan needs?"D'Argo asked softly.

" I don't know."He looked at his friend sadly."I don't even know if such a planet exists."

"Stark seems to think so."

"Yeah, he does."Crichton nodded slowly. " But I'm not so sure about Zhaan."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thing that Aeryn had noticed about the planet was that what dry land existed was split into a series of islands, each one made up of hills.There was very little flat land anywhere and she had found it quite difficult to find a place to land the transport.Each island seemed to be covered in trees and other vegetation, making it difficult to see for any distance once on the ground and she had to walk to the top of one of the hills to get a better look at her surroundings.

The heat from the sun was enough to make her sweat but posed no danger at its current strength; she would ask Pilot later to work out how hot it _could_ get.Sitting on a large rock, she surveyed the scene before her.Every direction she looked she saw blue and green; water, sky and plants.There were trees bearing fruit everywhere.She had seen many birds, although none large enough for eating, and in spite of the fact she had seen no other animals, given the habitat, she felt sure that some were present.

She was surprised to find that, even after she had completed her assessment of her surroundings, she was reluctant to move. She rarely got the time to sit by herself and do nothing. She rarely wanted to. There was always something to repair on Moya, or some danger to fight or escape or avoid.But it was really very pleasant here. Peaceful.She closed her eyes and lifted her head towards the sun, enjoying its warmth.It hadn't been that long ago that she thought that she would never feel warm again; thought that she would never feel anything again.But yet here she was.Alive. Because Crichton loved her.Because she loved him.Because, knowing this, Zhaan had chosen to make the ultimate sacrifice.Most days Aeryn wished that her friend had chosen differently. 

She sighed; her peace destroyed.She spoke into her com. "Crichton."

"Aeryn, yeah.Everything OK down there?"

"Yes.It looks promising.I'm going to bring some fruit and water back with me now for testing.I haven't seen any other food source, but I'm sure that there must be edible animal life here."

"Alright.Bring back some soil samples with you and some leaves and stuff too."

A pause."What did Stark say?"

Crichton sighed. "I don't think he knows exactly what he's looking for.And with Zhaan so weak right now, he's not getting too much help.Examining those samples might help though."He closed his eyes and pictured the disappointed expression that he knew would be on her face now.It matched his own."We'll see you soon."He said softly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two arns later, Aeryn was back on Moya, planning a murder.

She had had just about all she could take of Dominar Rygel XVI.The past two monens had been difficult for everyone, but Rygel had made it worse by complaining and sulking at every opportunity.He had to be forced to share his food stores with the rest of the crew but, like D'Argo, she strongly suspected that he had kept some back and had been eating over the past four days when everyone else had been starving.She had always known that the Hynerian was selfish, but this time he had taken it too far.

She was confidant that she could get D'Argo to help her flush the little zannet out of an air lock, but convincing Chiana might be a problem. And she knew that Crichton would never agree.And then there was Zhaan… Frell!She scowled, annoyed that her plan was doomed to failure.Why couldn't they see how useless and troublesome he was?Maybe she could persuade them to abandon him on the next inhabited planet.She looked over at the little Hynerian…that might work.But even as she thought about it she knew that John would never agree to leave Rygel anywhere against his will, no matter what he had done.She surprised herself by smiling a little.That was Crichton.Always loyal.Always looking for the good in everybody. The Uncharted Territories had changed him but it had not managed to make him cynical.She didn't think that she'd ever been anything else.

Rygel banging his beaker down on the table brought her attention back to the dining chamber.

"I _can't_ live on fruit alone."Rygel moaned.

"You live for weekens on end on stale food cubes, Spanky, how can you turn your snout up at fresh fruit?"

"It upsets my stomachs."He continued to grumble.

"Well, _this_ has gotta be a first…" Crichton laughed "Rygel, I thought that you'd eat _dirt_ if you were hungry enough.Hell, I thought you might even go lower than that!"

"You can laugh all you want, Crichton, but I need to have something other than fruit."

"That's all there was, Rygel.If you don't want yours then we can share it amongst the rest of the crew."Aeryn stood up to grab his plate but was not surprised when the Hynerian snatched it out of her reach."Obviously it doesn't upset your stomachs that badly."She muttered, sitting back down opposite Crichton who was rather cautiously biting into a round blue fruit.She watched as he concentrated on the taste and, obviously deciding that he liked it, took another bite.She caught his eye and he gave her a wink.She smiled back at him, relieved that he seemed to be in good spirits.The lack of food in recent weekens seemed to have been especially hard on the human, although he had not complained more than anyone else.She had been watching him closely, fearful that Scorpius' clone would re-take control of him, or that he would find recent events…overwhelming.But he seemed to be in control, just suffering from fatigue and headaches from the lack of food.

Aeryn turned her attention back to her own plate and started to peel away the thick skin of a small brown fruit.There were only four of them in the dining chamber. D'Argo and Chiana had eaten earlier and were in command; Zhaan was feeling tired and had eaten in her quarters and Stark was studying the samples she had brought back.That left Crichton, Rygel, Jothee and herself.And two of those she could definitely do without.

"Do you think that there's any meat on the planet?"Jothee asked, licking some juice from his fingers.

Aeryn shrugged."If we can catch it."

Jothee puffed up a little."My father tells me that Luxans' superior sense of smell make them excellent hunters.Tomorrow we _shall_ eat meat."

"Gods!"Rygel said with feeling, turning to Crichton and Aeryn. "Tell me that my next meal doesn't depend on the Luxans."

"Hey, if you think you're up to the job then you can catch your own meat, Buckwheat."Crichton poured some water into a beaker and handed it to Aeryn, who took it without comment. "Me?"He grinned at Jothee."I'll be depending on the Luxans."

The Hynerian muttered something under his breath as he floated away from the table, a piece of fruit in hand.Aeryn's voice stopped him.

"Rygel.If I find that you are hoarding any food that was not part of your ration, then I _will_ flush you into space.Do you understand?"

"I trust that is a warning that you will be issuing to _all_ on board?"Rygel said, looking pointedly at Jothee, as he floated out of the room.

Jothee looked a little uncomfortable."I'm going to see Chiana and my father in command."He rose, finishing the last of his water as he did so.

"OK, Jothee.Tell them I'll be up in half an arn."Crichton said through a mouthful of fruit.

Aeryn watched the boy as he left. She had tried to make allowances for Jothee because of what he had suffered during his young life and because of the respect she had for his father, but she didn't like him and perhaps more importantly, she didn't trust him.She just had trouble understanding why.She blinked as a hand passed up and down before her face.

"You were off in a world of your own there."Crichton said mildly, holding out his last piece of fruit to her."Want this?"She shook her head and watched as he got up and placed the unwanted fruit in the cooler unit, before coming to sit beside her.They sat in companionable silence for a moment, each nursing their beaker and their own thoughts until Crichton raised his head to look at her, his eyes sad."Have you been to see her today?"

Aeryn shook her head slowly. She knew what was coming next.

"Want to come with me now?"Crichton got to his feet, reaching over and taking her empty beaker away and placing it with his own on the side.Reaching down to take her hand he gently coaxed her to her feet. "Come on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good.Good, good, goodgoodgood…this could be it. This could be it."Stark was pacing back and forth between two areas of Zhaan's laboratory, always turning before he reached his destination. "But what to do next…what to do?"He stopped suddenly."Tell Zhaan."Started pacing again. "No, no…that would be stupid…stupid…." He angrily swiped some of the tested samples to the floor scattering dirt and broken glass.He immediately dropped to his knees and started to scoop up the soil in his hands. "No! No…I must get more samples, do more tests, I must be sure.I must be sure before I tell Zhaan.Yes.It will be fine, Zhaan.You will not die."He stopped and raised his hand in front of his face, curious as to why he should be bleeding.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

To Be Continued.


	2. Where's your sense of adventure?

Chapter 2 – Where's Your Sense Of Adventure? 

After many arns of whining, sulking and emotional blackmail, D'Argo finally consented to Chiana and Jothee accompanying the others to planet's surface.Only Zhaan and Stark remained aboard Moya with Pilot, Zhaan because she felt too weak and Stark because he would not leave her.Rygel had originally announced his intention to stay onboard too, but had been persuaded to change his mind by an angry Aeryn, determined that the Hynerian wouldn't wriggle his way out of all the work to be done.

The plan was to collect as much food as they could and be on their way, unless of course Stark told them that Zhaan would benefit from remaining.Maybe it was the relief of having food after going so long without, or maybe it was being planet side for the first time in weekens, but everyone was in high spirits as they explored and collected…everyone except Rygel.

"Hey, Aeryn!This is great!"Crichton laughed, looking around." We've got a nice yellow sun…singular, that's _always_ good… green trees and grass," he held up a leaf and twirled it to emphasise his point "v_ery_ important, blue sky, blue waters…" He sighed contentedly. " This place reminds me of home."He shrugged a little, his smile morphing into a slight grimace. "Well, except for the fruit of unusual colour…and some of the bird life is a little out there." His happy grin returned."But apart from that, this place is a dead ringer for Earth."

Aeryn stood on her tiptoes, reaching for a piece of fruit on one of the trees.Once picked, she dropped it to the ground, bouncing it off Rygel's head in the process.

"You could at least _pretend_ to aim for the bag."The Hynerian grumbled miserably, recovering the fruit and putting it in the bag he was holding for Aeryn.

Aeryn ignored him and turned to Crichton."Every planet with trees and grass reminds you of Earth."

"Only when they're green, Aeryn."He smiled."They gotta be green."

Aeryn moved to a larger tree and looked up into the branches at the clusters of fruit, just out of her reach.Just as she started to look for a way to climb it, Crichton stepped forward and put his hands on her waist."Can I give you a hand, little lady?" Without waiting for an answer, he lifted her up so she could grab a higher branch and then stood underneath her so that she could lift her legs up to sit on his shoulders."OK?"

"Much better."She said reaching up again."Now, hold still."She dropped another fruit down and it hit its mark with a satisfying yelp.

"Say, Aeryn, how many bags of fruit d'you reckon we have now?"

"Seven, maybe eight."

"Eight!Do they teach Peacekeepers how to make fruit pies and preserves?"

"What?"

"Hmm, I thought not.It's just as well that I paid attention in my grandmother's kitchen as a boy, or we'd be looking at a whole lot of rotting fruit."He laughed."She always said being able to cook would come in useful, but I don't think she ever thought I'd be passing on her secret apple pie recipe to a bunch of aliens on the other side of the universe."

"I think your grandmother's secrets are safe, Crichton.We'll freeze the fruit."

"Your loss." He grinned up at her as best he could. " Old Grandmother Crichton was quite a cook."

"Yes.Well.I'll just have to live with the disappointment." 

"Y'know, dissin' my grandmother's _delicious_ recipes will land you on your ass, Officer Sun!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"Crichton jumped a little as he felt Aeryn's weight shift and heard a laser shot behind him. It took him a microt to realise that Aeryn's anger wasn't directed at him."If you take another step, Rygel, I will despatch you to the Hynerian Gods you seem so fond of!"

"It's not right that I should be subjected to such humiliation, I am a Dominar of…"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you put yourself before the rest of this crew._Again_.Now, come back here."

Rygel resumed his position. "To think that I mourned your passing," he muttered to himself "I must have been fahrbot."

After a moment, Crichton felt her weight shift back. "Maybe you should give Fluffy a break.Don't you think he's suffered enough?" 

Before Aeryn could retort, D'Argo emerged noisily from the trees nearby.Each hand held a variety of furry animals in a variety of colours. 

"Hey, hey, hey!Heavy D!"Crichton swivelled round to face D'Argo causing Aeryn to curse loudly.He shot D'Argo a pained look."Sorry, Aeryn."He slowly turned back." So, how's the huntin' goin'?" 

"Good, John." D'Argo inspected his catch."A little longer and we will have enough meat to keep even Rygel happy for the next monen."D'Argo opened his mouth to say something else but became momentarily distracted by the sight of fruit bouncing off the Hynerian.Resisting the urge to pick some fruit and have a go himself he turned his attention back to Crichton."Have you seen Chiana and Jothee?I had hoped to teach Jothee how to hunt today."

"Ah, yeah."Crichton said, trying to look at his friend over Aeryn's leg. " They finished collecting those samples that Stark wanted, so I think they went to the water's edge to try their hand at fishing."

"Well, perhaps another time."D'Argo sounded disappointed.

"You should ask him, D'Argo.I bet Jothee'd love to have a little father/son one on one time."

"I hope you are right, John."D'Argo said."But sometimes he still feels so…distant from me."

"He'll come around, Big Guy, you just gotta give him time to get used to the idea of you being in his life again."

D'Argo nodded."I'll try comming him once I've cleaned and stored these." 

"Good idea. " Crichton found his head being tipped forward as Aeryn pushed herself up to reach even higher."Hey!Watch what you're doin' up there!" He scolded her, only to find a piece of fruit bouncing off his own head."OW!Frell, Aeryn!Fruit bruises, y'know …not to mention my head!"Suddenly her weight was gone from him, but before he could look up to see what had happened she had placed a foot on each shoulder."What the…!Aeryn, I don't know about you, but I was never in the circus!"He grabbed at her ankles." I'm not taking the blame if you fall and break your…"

"Stop whining, Crichton."Her voice came down to him."Most of my weight is on this branch not on your shoulders.I won't fall."

He sighed and made a petulant face."Well, you could've at least taken your boots off first."He grumbled.

D'Argo shook his head slightly and went towards the transports to store his catch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Chiana tugged Jothee's shirt "Come on." She whispered. 

Jothee took both of her hands and held them in front of her. "We haven't got time. My father could come along here any microt."

She smiled, mouth open. "He won't."

"Chiana, he told me earlier that he wants to show me how Luxans hunt…"

"Yeah?Well, I want to show you something else." She laughed, tugging on his shirt again.

Jothee sighed, knowing that his resolve would not last much longer. "We can't, not out here."

"Okaay…" Chiana looked around and spotted something."What about in there?" She pointed over his shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Crichton?"

"Mmm?"He said around a mouthful of green fruit, a peace offering from Aeryn for hitting him on the head earlier.

"Do you feel that?" 

The excitement in her voice caught his attention.Excitement wasn't a normal reaction for Aeryn.In fact it was almost unprecedented, in his experience at least."Feel what?"He tried to look up at her as best he could and then he felt it for himself

"Rain."She looked happily down at him.

Crichton felt her feet lift from his shoulders as she grabbed a tree branch above him, and he reached up to catch her and lower her to the ground.She held her hand out, catching the large drops in her hand as they filtered their way through the tree branches above.Smiling to herself, biting her bottom lip, she began to slowly walk towards the clearing where the transports were, as the rain got heavier.Crichton remembered her sense of wonder at rain before, on the false Earth.Given their desperate circumstances at the time, he had found her fascination with such a common occurrence irritating, but now he found it mesmerising.She was standing in the clearing now, no trace of self-consciousness, with her face turned upwards to the sky, eyes closed and a stupid smile on her face.

"What the _yotz_ is she doing?"Rygel said, struggling to drag his heavy bag towards the transport.

Crichton took pity on him and grabbed the bag, taking it the short distance to the transport."Enjoying the rain."

"She looks like she's enjoying it a bit _too_ much, if you ask me."The Hynerian was clearly unimpressed."_I_ don't enjoy it that much and _I'm_ aquatic!"

"Knock it off, Spanky."Crichton said mildly as he continued to watch Aeryn.When she opened her eyes and met his gaze, giving him a dazzling smile, he thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life, on either side of the universe.

It was really pouring now.

"How long will it last?"She asked as he walked towards her.

"I don't know."He brought his arms around her bare midriff, encouraging her to lean back into him.He rested his cheek on her wet hair. "On Earth, the rain can last for minutes," he squeezed her a little "that's a couple of hundred microts to you, or it can sometimes last for days."

"Days…" She repeated to herself, bringing her hands to rest over his arms and turning her face slightly towards his. "Do you think that this will last for days?"

"I don't know, baby."He said softly, smiling as she stuck her tongue out to catch a few raindrops.He nuzzled her neck a little, pleased when she raised her hand to his cheek, holding him there.His thumbs stroked the skin just below her ribcage and he heard her sigh.This was what they had, Aeryn and he; perfect moments.Sure, they were fleeting and surrounded by uncertainty, pain and chaos but when they came along they made all the other crap bearable for a while.

She began to turn to face him; one of his hands left her waist and swept her soaking hair back from her face as he bent down to…

"D'ARGO!CRICHTON!You'll never guess what we've found!"

Crichton groaned.His eyes never left Aeryn's as he spoke into his com."This had better be good, Pip!"

"Are you in danger?"D'Argo came running out of the transport.Seeing the Luxan, Aeryn stepped quickly out of Crichton's arms.

"Oh, sure," Crichton narrowed his eyes "we wouldn't want D'Argo to see you cosy with the human, now would we?" 

She seemed a little taken aback by the anger in his voice, but she glanced over at D'Argo and said nothing.

Crichton couldn't help feeling furious at her reaction.Everyone on Moya knew that their relationship had progressed beyond friendship.Hell, they probably thought it had gone a whole lot further than it had, and it would have, if it hadn't been for Aeryn's theory that acting on their feelings would prevent them from being effective in battle.It was funny, when Chiana and D'Argo got together, no worlds ended as a result, the Uncharted Territories didn't implode, the crew didn't break apart and, as far as he could make out, D'Argo's abilities as a warrior hadn't been impaired.They liked each other; they got together.It was as simple as that.But over two cycles, a death, a sacrifice and an admission of mutual love later, Aeryn was still keeping him at arms length, unable to demonstrate or acknowledge her feelings for him in front of the others.It was as if she was embarrassed of him.As if she felt what she did against her will and better judgement. Well, he was an inferior species after all, he thought bitterly.

"No. D'Argo.We're both fine."Chiana's voice came back over the comm. "But you …you gotta see this."

"Care to tell us where you are, Chi?"Crichton said tersely, rubbing his temple.

"Ah, yeah.We're down by the water's edge.From the transports, just head east until you reach the water.We'll look out for you.And bring some flashlights."

D'Argo had started off before Chiana had even stopped speaking.Crichton looked at the sky; the rain was easing off now.The perfect moment had passed and comedown was a bitch.He walked past Aeryn without comment and went to the transport to get the flashlights. 

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey!There you are!We…ah…we thought you'd got lost!"Chiana looked at Jothee beside her and then at the others as they picked their way along the water's edge towards her."It's over here!"She was sounding very pleased with herself.

"Did you trip and fall?"D'Argo asked her, concerned.

Chiana looked down at her muddy clothing."Ah, yeah.I'm fine though.It was really slippery here when it was raining."She smiled suddenly at him "That's why we took shelter here."She stopped in front of a cave mouth.

"And?"Crichton prompted her.

"Well…see for yourself."She grinned.

Throwing her a look, D'Argo exhaled loudly through his nose and led the way, with Crichton and Aeryn close on his heels.The cave was quite shallow, a narrow entrance led to a circular chamber.Water covered the floor up to Crichton's ankles.At the far side of the cave, were two rafts.

"Well?"Jothee asked."This means that there are other people here, right?"

Aeryn knelt down, examining the crafts. "Or at least there _were_ other people here."She said."These rafts are crudely made and look quite old.They may have been put together by someone who was only visiting."

"Hate to put a spanner in your PK logic, but have you looked at this place?"Crichton indicated the cave itself."This doesn't look like it was made by the sea.It looks like it was hand carved to me, by somebody with time on their hands."

"Well, it...ah…wasn't made by the sea, at least not the normal kind."Chiana grinned and waggled her foot in the water. " It's all fresh, not salt and I don't know whether you've noticed but it doesn't seem to be tidal."

D'Argo looked at the ceiling."You're right.Nature did not do this."

"Kinda begs the question; who did?"Crichton raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"Pilot said there was no sign of any settlements on the planet.We don't know how old this cave is.Or whether the same person who made the cave, made the rafts.Whoever it was could be long gone by now."Aeryn reasoned, standing up, wiping her hands on the seat of her pants.

"So, they…ah…probably wouldn't mind us borrowing them, then."Chiana said, looking hopefully at D'Argo."It could be fun."

"Chiana…" D'Argo began reprovingly.

"No, Father, wait.We might be able catch something to eat in the water."Jothee said, well aware that his father would do just about anything to make him happy."I've never been on a boat before and Chiana's right, it would be fun to try."

D'Argo looked helplessly at Crichton, who shrugged."It isn't far to the other side of this stretch of water.We could go over and take a quick look.Providing these things are sea worthy of course."

"Well, I'm not going!"Rygel said firmly.

"Well, you're not staying here alone."Aeryn shot back. "I don't trust you here with the transports and the food."

Chiana put her arm around the Hynerian's shoulders."Aw, come on, Ryg.Where's your sense of adventure?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Be Continued


	3. How come this dren always happens to us?

Chapter 3- How Come This Dren Always Happens To Us

Chapter 3- How Come This _Dren_ Always Happens To _Us_? 

It hadn't taken them long to paddle across to the other side.D'Argo, Chiana and Jothee had taken one raft, and despite numerous attempts to catch one of the many fish they saw on the way, they reached their destination empty handed.The boisterousness of that craft was in stark contrast to the strained atmosphere on the raft that held Crichton, Rygel and Aeryn.

Crichton and Aeryn hadn't talked, or even looked at each other, the entire journey.Crichton knew that he was being childish, but he was sick of Aeryn picking him up and putting him down when she felt like it.She made everything into such a struggle.Besides, it wasn't as if _she_ had tried to make conversation with _him_.

When they reached the shore, they silently dragged the raft up the slope away from the water's edge to stop it floating away and joined the others.The slope rising up from the water's edge was steep and quite rocky until the tree line, which Crichton estimated was around 50 metras up.

"I'm going to take a look around."Aeryn said, pointing up the slope in front of them.

"I will join you."D'Argo looked at Crichton."Are you coming?"

"Nah.I'll see you later."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nearly an arn later Crichton looked up from the log he was sitting on at the sound of two familiar voices.

Aeryn and D'Argo were walking towards him, engrossed in their conversation.Well, the conversation was actually mostly on D'Argo's part, he seemed to be telling quite an animated tale of some sort, but Aeryn did seem engrossed.Crichton felt a surge of jealousy as he watched them, not because he thought that there was anything between D'Argo and Aeryn, but rather because there wasn't.They could enjoy each other's company without complications, without guilt, without pain, without anger, without pressure.Some days Crichton couldn't even look at Aeryn without thinking about her death, or the sacrifice Zhaan had made for them.Worrying that their relationship wasn't worth it.Wouldn't last.That Aeryn would never be able to hold his hand in front of their friends or that she would never want to act on her feelings.

He stood up and walked over to meet them.

"Hello, John." The Luxan greeted him."I was just telling Aeryn about my first ever battle."

Crichton couldn't help smiling at his friend's obvious high spirits.He looked at Aeryn but she seemed preoccupied with a piece of twig she had picked up. 

D'Argo continued. "Are Chiana and Jothee…?"

"Still by the water.When I left them they were still trying to catch fish."Crichton tipped his head to one side and gave D'Argo a pained look. "Chiana recalled some tale of people catching fish by slapping the water and making whooping sounds.And while she and Jothee were trying that, Rygel was yelling encouragement."He smiled a little."I came up here for a bit of peace and quiet."

"I would have done the same thing."D'Argo said sympathetically, clapping Crichton on the shoulder.He looked at the sky."It will soon be dark, we should return to the transports."

"Yeah, let's get going."

"D'ARGO!!"Crichton whirled around at the sound of Chiana's voice. "HELP!D' ARGO!CRICHTON!"

"Chiana?"Crichton called out, heading in the direction of her voice.

"Chiana!CHIANA!!"D'Argo boomed out, overtaking Crichton in moments, qualta blade drawn and ready.Aeryn followed quickly behind.

"D'Argo!"Chiana ran into view with Jothee quick on her heels.She ran straight into the Luxan.

"Chiana, what is the matter?"D'Argo wrapped his arms around his lover."You are shaking.What happened?"

"We saw something."Jothee panted. "It came out of the water and nearly killed us."

"What kind of something?"Crichton asked, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't know."Jothee shook his head, still breathless from running up the slope."I've never seen anything like it."

Chiana raised her head."It…it was big…really big.And it came right for us."She was still shaking and huge tears were making tracks down her face.

Crichton exchanged a look with D'Argo.In the past cycle or so Chiana had seen all manner of creepy critters, it wasn't like her to get so spooked.Speaking of creepy critters…"Where's Rygel?"Crichton looked in the direction Chiana and Jothee had come from.

Jothee reached inside the cloth bag he wore slung over his shoulder and drew out the little Dominar.Crichton took the Hynerian and looked him over.He was shaking and he looked very pale. "You OK, Ryg?" Crichton asked, concerned.

"Do I look OK?"Rygel said miserably, his voice raised by the helium he had produced in Jothee's bag. 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Crichton smiled."You'll live, Sparky." He said, handing him back to Jothee.

D'Argo gently disentangled himself from Chiana."I will go and see this beast."

"NO!"Chiana shouted, grabbing him again."You don't understand.It'll kill you!" 

"I will be fine, Chiana.Jothee, take care of her while I'm gone."

"I'll go with you."Crichton drew his weapon.

Aeryn nodded."As will I."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

D'Argo looked up as Crichton approached him. "I can find no trace of this creature.You?"

"Nope.Zero, zip, nada, no_thing_."Crichton said looking into the water."Whatever they saw is long gone."

"Do you think they could have imagined it?"

"All _three_ of them?Are you serious?"

D'Argo groaned."No, just hopeful."He looked around once more." So, if they did not imagine it, what did they see?"

"No idea, but whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad to get Chiana so freaked."

"The rafts are gone."Aeryn said, walking towards them.

"Aww, crap!Are you sure?"Crichton squinted out at the water."They aren't just floating close by?"

"If they are, I can't see them."

"Nor can I."D'Argo confirmed.

"How come this _dren_ always happens to _us_?"Crichton wondered out loud.

"So," D'Argo took a deep breath " both of Moya's transports are across that water, and we are stuck here with no rafts and a large monster lurking between us and our only way of getting back to the ship."

"I would say that 'bout sums it up."Crichton agreed, head down, fiddling with his ear.

"It might not come back.We encountered no problems on the way here." D'Argo reasoned.

"D'you want to take the _risk_?"Crichton looked at him sceptically.

D'Argo considered a moment."No, I do not."

"Your module is still on board Moya."Aeryn said."Maybe Stark could bring it down to the planet and bring a transport over to us?"

"Excellent idea!"D'Argo nodded.

"Yeah, it _is_ a great idea, except" Crichton began to rub his forehead and grimaced " I was giving my module an overhaul, y'know, as a way to keep busy and stave off the hunger pangs, and unless Stark knows how to reassemble a hetch drive, that module's going nowhere." 

"Could the DRDs fix it?"Crichton's face left D'Argo in no doubt that it was unlikely."FRELL!"The Luxan shouted violently.

Crichton dropped his head forward and let out a hollow laugh."This is _just_ great...abso-_fudging_-lutely great!" Sighing, he activated his com."Yo, Pilot!We've hit a slight problem down here…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

To Be Continued.


	4. Close Encounters

Chapter 4 – Close Encounters 

Chapter 4 – Close Encounters 

Two arns later it was dark.They had found a small, relatively flat area in the trees away from the water and were gathered around a fire that D'Argo had made as much for morale as warmth.

"So tell me again, what did it look like?"D'Argo asked Jothee.

"It was enormous.Like a huge snake with teeth.It came straight up out of the water close to where Chiana was standing.It didn't leave the water but it was so big that even as we were running away, it was lunging for us."Jothee shivered and hugged his knees.

Crichton saw Aeryn get up and quietly leave the firelight.He considered going after her, but decided against it.Maybe she wanted to be alone.He turned his attention back to Jothee."Just how big is 'enormous'?"

Chiana spoke from D'Argo's arms."The bit that came out of the water was at least the length of a transport pod, and maybe half as thick."

Crichton blew out a breath."That's pretty big."

"There was nothing pretty about it, Crichton."Rygel put in."It had two rows of extremely sharp looking teeth and a mouth that could swallow you whole!"

"So why didn't it attack us when we were on the rafts coming over here?"Crichton wondered out loud.He was halted in his thoughts by the sound of laser fire close by.He automatically looked for Aeryn as he leapt to his feet.She hadn't come back."AERYN!!"He yelled, tearing off towards the sound.

00000000000000000000000000000000

As Crichton began to scramble down the steep slope to the water's edge he could see Aeryn standing straight, legs planted firmly apart, holding her pistol in a two handed grip, firing at something very large.His eyes were still adjusting to the dark, but he could see that Jothee and Chiana's description had been accurate.It was enormous.It towered over Aeryn, opening and closing its mouth as it tried to reach her.It seemed rooted to the water and Crichton wondered how much more of it was down there.He drew his weapon and fired, coming to stand beside Aeryn.

The first thing he noticed was that the laser fire didn't seem to be hurting it that much.

The creature lunged at them repeatedly and each time they would fire upon it, but it would only draw back momentarily before trying again at a slightly different height or angle.It was relentless.

There was very little light except for the laser fire, acting like a strobe light, illuminating their attacker.It made it difficult to keep an eye on it.He was scared to take his eyes off it for fear that in that split microt, the creature would gain the advantage.So he stood stock still, white knuckles wrapped around his pistol, firing desperately at the thing in front of him, trying to curb his natural instinct to duck when those teeth came lunging towards him.

And still it came.

The beast did not seem to be injured or weakening.It did not howl in pain or anger or make any other sort of sound.Crichton began to wonder whether they would make it out of this one.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!NOW!"He shouted at Aeryn over the sound of their pistols.

"HOW?"

With a sinking feeling, Crichton realised what she meant.The slope behind them was too steep to walk backwards up and the moment they stopped firing they would be monster food.This creature could reach several metras up the slope."WE HAVE TO TRY, AERYN.CHIANA AND JOTHEE MANAGED TO GET AWAY FROM IT WITHOUT ANY WEAPONS!"

He was still waiting for Aeryn's response when he heard a roar from behind them and microts later D'Argo appeared by his side, firing his qualta blade.

The creature lunged low at them, causing all three to throw themselves to the ground.

And then it was gone.

Crichton staggered to his feet and stood stock still, waiting for the creature to come back, but nothing happened.The only sound he could hear was the sound of his own ragged breathing and that of Aeryn next to him.He gradually became aware that D'Argo was no longer by his side.

"D'Argo?"Crichton couldn't keep the panic out of his voice. "D'ARGO!"

"I am here, John." D'Argo came scrambling down the slope with a flashlight and shone it on the water. "Nothing."He said simply."It got away."

"Got _away_?D'Argo, did you see how many _hits_ that thing took?Is there even any blood?"

"It's too dark to see."The Luxan said standing up and handing the flashlight to his friend."We will look again tomorrow."He began to make his way back towards the fire.

Crichton holstered his pistol, and rubbed his neck.Aeryn holstered her own weapon and started to move away from him."Not so fast."He said, training the flashlight beam on her.."What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Nothing."

He gave a hollow laugh."Nothing." He repeated."Uh-huh.And I suppose that it was just a coincidence that while you were out here, doing _nothing_, that the creature from the black lagoon appeared?"He raised his eyebrows. 

"We needed to know whether the creature was still here.I had an idea for finding out."

"An _idea_?"He was finding it difficult to keep his temper now."What idea, Aeryn?"

"I did what Chiana and Jothee were doing when it first appeared.I slapped the water."She said, unrepentant.

Crichton could hardly believe that she could be so stupid and it registered on his face and in his voice. "And you didn't _think_ to tell anyone you were doing this?"

"I didn't _know_ it would work."She was beginning to get annoyed too.

He angrily pushed his face close to hers. "Well, it _did_ and because _you_ didn't feel like _sharing_, that… thing could have killed us _both_.I can't believe you, Aeryn!How could you be so careless with the life that Zhaan gave you?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them, but by then it was too late.He prepared himself for her angry comeback but nothing came. Instead he found himself watching in silence as Aeryn turned on her heel and started up the slope, back to the others.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We could build another raft and create a diversion."Jothee said."We could all slap the water and while the creature is busy with us, someone could use the raft to get back to the transports."

D'Argo looked at his son with pride."That is a fine idea, Jothee."

"Yeah, but…" Chiana looked around her friends fearfully." Who will go?"

Aeryn stood up."I have a suggestion."She grabbed Rygel, floating on his throne sled. "And he won't even need a raft."

"I won't do it!"Rygel insisted.

"You can float above the water.It probably won't even notice you."Aeryn tried to reason with him.

"I don't care.You can't make me do it."

"I'm afraid that your plans will not work, in any case." 

Everyone turned to see a young man and woman standing behind them.Both were dark haired, pale skinned and dressed in green.Neither seemed bothered by the weapons that were now pointed at them.The woman beckoned them downhill slightly until they could see the water through the trees."Look."She said simply, pointing at the water.

"Look at what?"Crichton asked.He turned to his friends to find everyone staring at the water looking despondent."What?"Aeryn wordlessly handed him the oculators from her backpack.He put them on and saw at once the cause of everyone's concern.In the relatively small stretch of water between the two islands Crichton could count three extremely large creatures, swimming and basking in the early morning sun.He tore the oculators from his head and handed them back to Aeryn. He sighed. "Oh, this just gets better and better." 

The young woman spoke again."There will be more that we cannot see.You cannot return that way."

"Thanks for the warning.And you are…?"

"I am Hailen and this is my brother, Damor.We live here."

"Live here?But Pilot said that there were no settlements."Chiana said suspiciously.

"We live in caves and under the ground."Damor explained.

"Can you help us?"Crichton asked."We have to get back to our ship."

Hailen smiled."That is why we have come here.We can help you and I believe that you can help us." 

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pilot?"

"Zhaan!"Pilot raised his head from his controls to look at her in surprise.His pleasure at seeing her was diminished when he noticed the red colour that was already showing at her forehead, an early sign of the illness that would kill her."It is good to see you.Stark said that you were still feeling unwell."

"Thank you, Pilot.Whilst it is true that the lack of nutrition has left me quite weak, I am feeling stronger with every microt that passes."She smiled fondly at him, but her expression quickly changed to one of concern."Tell me, Pilot.How are the others?Stark tells me that they are unable to leave the planet."

"Yes.Crichton says that they have all become trapped on an island with no means of safely reaching the transports."

Zhaan leant over Pilot's control panel, placing a hand on one of his arms. "Is there no way we can help them?"

Pilot was about to reply when a voice came over the com.

"Pilot?You there?"

"Goddess be praised!John?"

"Blue?Hey, how're you doin'? You feelin' better?"Crichton was clearly delighted to hear her voice.

"Much.Have you found a way to return to Moya?"

"We're working on it.We've met some folks who say they can help us, but it sounds like one of those 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' kinda deals.We'll keep you posted."

"May the Goddess be with you."

"Right back at ya, Zhaanie."

Zhaan looked at Pilot and smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Be Continued


	5. It never rains...

Chapter 5 – It never rains …

Chapter 5 – It never rains … 

They had been walking uphill for just over an arn, following a faint path that wound its way up and around the steep hill that formed the island.

Crichton glanced at Hailen who was walking alongside him, chatting happily.She didn't even appear to be breathing hard.During the walk she had asked him many questions about his home and travels.She had explained to him that she had never been off this planet, which she called Epane, but she longed to see other worlds.Crichton found his new friend to be a pleasant companion, easy to speak to and an attentive listener.It didn't hurt that she was gorgeous, of course; shorter and younger than Aeryn, with more curves and a large smile.Her long dark hair fell prettily in loose curls around her face and shoulders. And she was flirting with him.Arm touching, attentiveness, giggling, even when he wasn't being particularly funny.Yep, _definitely_ flirting.He couldn't help but enjoy the attention.It was uncomplicated and pressure free.No pain, no deep emotions, no "we will not act on it", just innocent boy/girl stuff to boost his flagging ego.

A short distance behind Crichton and Hailen, came Chiana and Jothee who had spent the entire walk so far fooling about.One would trip the other and then the other would push the tripper, then they would walk a little and laugh and then the whole thing would start again.Walking behind them, D'Argo wondered at the energy of the young and smiled.He was delighted that his son and his love were getting on so well.He felt that Chiana's relationship with Jothee would help him forge a stronger relationship with the boy himself.Behind him he could hear Rygel explaining his royal lineage to Damor, probably trying to claim that this planet was part of his empire.D'Argo sighed and glanced at Aeryn walking beside him.She had hardly said a word since they had begun.She was probably wondering what Crichton was doing flirting so obviously with Hailen.He had to admit that he was curious about that himself.

They continued for another half arn and, just when Crichton was about to give up his macho front and demand a rest, Hailen stopped by a large rock."This is where we live."She smiled and passed through a gap behind the rock.

They entered into a narrow passageway that led to a much larger chamber.There were around thirty people in the chamber, men, women and children of all ages.They all had the same dark hair and pale complexions.

Hailen grabbed Crichton's hand and pulled him forward to a middle aged man, sitting at the far side of the chamber."Father, these are the visitors I told you about.They have encountered the Mevi and are trapped here.This is John Crichton."Crichton flashed the man a peace sign. "Ka D'Argo.His son, Jothee. Chiana.Dominar Rygel. And Aeryn Sun."Each nodded as they were introduced."This is my father Grisott."

"Grisott, Hailen said that you might be able to help us get back to our ship."Aeryn said, straight to the point as ever.

Grisott motioned for them to sit down on the rugs, which were scattered over most of the chamber floor.

As Crichton began to sit, he realised that Hailen's hand was still holding onto his.When had they got to the hand holding stage?He gently pulled free and took a quick look at Aeryn.She was concentrating on Grisott, but she looked really…tired.Tired and unhappy.Hailen put her hand on his arm and smiled as he looked back at her.It suddenly struck him that Hailen wasn't Chiana.They were about the same age, but they were galaxies apart in terms of outlook and experience. He couldn't flirt with Hailen like he used to with Chiana and expect it not to mean anything to her.Hailen clearly felt that he intended to start some sort of relationship with her.Dren.He'd really screwed up.And it was hurting Aeryn.He couldn't deny that he had wanted to make her jealous.Wanted her to see that others found him attractive.Would be willing to act on their feelings.But what had seemed like a bit of harmless fun to make a point and to boost his ego now seemed thoughtless and cruel to both women.For someone with two PhDs, he could sometimes be really stupid.He tried to turn his thoughts back to what Grisott was saying. 

"This is all that is left of our people."Grisott waved his hand sadly around the chamber. "We used to populate the whole planet and now there are only 34 of us."

"What happened?"Aeryn asked.

"The rains.Every year the rains have been heavier and longer than the year before.When my father was a boy, our people built our homes and farmed on the rich soil by the many rivers in our land.But inexplicably the weather of our planet began to change.The rains got heavier and heavier and eventually the rivers burst their banks, flooding that land and our people were forced to take to the higher ground.Each year the water rises.It is only because we have taken pains to plant trees and other plants to stop the erosion of the soil that the rain hasn't washed it all away and condemned us to starvation.But that is not where our problems end."

"The watchamacallit...the Mevi, right?"Crichton felt Hailen lean into him and grab his arm again.He tried to put some space between them.This had definitely gone too far.

"What?The creature?"Chiana looked surprised.

"Yes.As the waters grew ever bigger and the land ever smaller, so the water creatures grew larger and stronger.Our people used to fish and use boats to travel from one island to another, but the Mevi soon started to hunt us, and as they grew in number, it soon became impossible for us to go near the water.They grow stronger and bigger every year and can pluck us from the land now." 

"So if you are trapped on this island, how the yotz can you help us?"Rygel scowled.

"No, you misunderstand me, your Eminence.Our problem is not getting off this island.It is the highest piece of land in this area and so the safest place for us.Our problem is getting of this planet in order to save our people."

"Getting off the planet."D'Argo repeated with a weary look at Aeryn.

"Yes.Our people have no means of interplanetary travel.We are farmers, not explorers. Visitors to our planet are few and our time grows ever shorter.If we are still here in two or three cycles, those of us who do not drown or starve will be plucked from the remaining land by the Mevi.We can help you get back to your ship if you take us with you."

Crichton looked around the chamber at the children and the elderly."You know, we're kinda like a magnet for trouble.You might want to pick a safer ride."

"Few pass this way."Hailen explained."You are the first visitors we've seen during my lifetime."

"D..during your _lifetime_?"Crichton raised his eyebrows at her." And you're what?19...20 cycles?"She nodded.Crichton looked at D'Argo. 

"And how exactly would you get us back to our transports?"Aeryn asked.

"There are underground tunnels connecting some of the islands."Damor replied.

"And there is one of these tunnels between this island and the one where we left our transports?"

"Yes."Hailen smiled happily.

Aeryn gave Grisott a tight smile."May we have a moment to discuss this please?"

"What is there to discuss?"Rygel demanded.He turned towards Grisott."We agree.Take us to our transports."

"Be quiet!"D'Argo turned to Crichton."I hate to say it, but I think Rygel may be right, John.We do not have many options."

"I don't think we have _any_ options.Aeryn?" 

She nodded."Yes."

"Hey!Isn't anyone going to ask us?"

"Well, Pip.If you have anything to add, now would be the time."

"Well… we agree." 

Jothee nodded.

"Fine.Thanks for your input."Crichton turned back to Grisott."We agree.Take us to our transports."

"I _told_ you."Rygel grumbled.

Grisott got to his feet."Excellent.We will leave tomorrow.Hailen and Damor will show you where you can pass the night."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hailen led them all through another narrow tunnel at the rear of the large chamber to a smaller chamber, empty apart from the rugs on the floor.

"Damor is finding you mattresses and blankets."She shrugged apologetically."We don't get visitors so we do not have extra bedding put aside."

"Whatever you can give us will be fine."D'Argo assured her.

"Where does that one go?"Chiana enquired, pointing at another tunnel leading out of the sleeping chamber just as Damor entered with two others, their arms full.

"It leads back out onto the hillside."He said."But the tunnel is long and you should not feel the night chill."

Hailen sat down on the floor next to Crichton and watched as the others settled on where they would sleep. She talked happily of how excited she was that she was to see a living ship and maybe even other worlds.She was curious about the others too, never having seen off-worlders before, and it wasn't long before she had persuaded each of them to tell her a little about their home planet.They were all charmed by her interest and enthusiasm.As Chiana started explaining about her race's fondness for mind cleansing, Crichton looked over at Aeryn.

She was lying on her mattress, a little back from the group.She had not offered to tell Hailen a story.Well, he could understand that; she didn't have the sort of history that you brag about, but she didn't seem to be listening to the others either.She was staring at the ceiling.Yep, that fitted the pattern of the past 24 arns: look at the ceiling; look at the floor; look at the others; look anywhere but at him.Hell, even Rygel was getting more eye contact than he was.She had not looked him in the eye since they had fought the creature.And this thing with Hailen wasn't helping.

He groaned inwardly and closed his eyes.He really need to sort things out and it wasn't going to be easy.OK.Strategy time.First explain the situation to Hailen and then apologise to Aeryn.Sounded simple enough.But he needed to talk to Hailen alone and that wasn't going to look good…He looked over at Aeryn again and reasoned that she probably couldn't get any angrier with him.Crichton ran his fingers through his hair and took the plunge."Hailen, why don't you show me 'round this place?"He saw Aeryn close her eyes slowly, but her face remained otherwise immobile.

Hailen smiled at him happily."Yes, of course."She took his hand and led him back to the main chamber.

If Aeryn noticed him going she gave no sign.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Hailen showed him one chamber after another, explaining what each was for, often linking them back to her own life: she used to live in this room when she was a child; she broke her arm in that room; her brother was born over there.She had lived her whole life in this collection of tunnels and chambers and they were filled with her memories.Crichton hoped that he wasn't going to add a painful one now.They reached a small room, decorated much like the others with rugs on the floor.It had a mattress to one side.

"This is my sleeping chamber."She said almost shyly.

Crichton took a deep breath."Hailen, I have to tell you something."

She came towards him, as if to embrace him, but he caught her by her upper arms and gently sat her down."Hailen, we've been getting on great and I like you very much…"

"And I like you too."She interrupted, blushing.

"That's good, but I get the feeling that you wanna be more than just friends and I can't do that."

She looked at him, unsure of what exactly he was telling her."You do not want me?"Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Crichton looked at her not sure what to do or say to make things better."No…yes.What I mean to say is… you're a very beautiful girl.Who wouldn't… want you?"Hailen's face looked a little more hopeful. Crichton hurried on."But I'm not free to make a commitment to you.I am committed to someone else."

"You already have a mate? Where is she?"

"Mate?"He pulled a face. "Well, not exactly…but close enough, I guess.And she's here.It's Aeryn."

Hailen looked at him through her tears, incredulous."Are you sure?She doesn't even seem to like you."

Crichton sighed."Yeah, we get that a lot." He smiled sadly at her."I'm sorry if I hurt you.Please believe that I never meant to."

Hailen grabbed his arm desperately."Aeryn Sun is not a good match for you.Perhaps when we are all on board your ship and you get to know me better you will change your mind."

"I won't, Hailen."He said firmly."I'm sorry."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

To Be Continued


	6. ...but it pours.

Chapter 6 - …But It Pours

**Chapter 6 - …But It Pours.**

Crichton made his way back to the sleeping chamber to talk to Aeryn.He wasn't really that surprised to find that she wasn't there.On Moya he would have headed for the terrace, or maybe Pilot's den, but he had no idea where to look for her here.

Everyone else appeared to be asleep, no doubt exhausted by the last couple of days.He was tired himself and he knew she had to be too.It crossed his mind that perhaps now wasn't the best time to have it out with Aeryn.Tiredness can make for frayed tempers and that was the last thing this situation needed.On the other hand he didn't think he could sleep until he had made things right with her.Or at least tried.He stood helplessly in the entrance to the chamber for a microt, trying to figure out the best course of action.Now or later.Now or later…

"She went to sit at the cave mouth."D'Argo's low voice startled him.

Crichton picked his way across to the Luxan. "Where we came in?"

"No."D'Argo motioned towards the other tunnel. "That way."

"Thanks D."He went to go, but turned back, a grimace on his face." Did you get a feel for how…"

D'Argo anticipated the question. "How would you feel if _she_ had shown such an obvious interest in someone else in front of you?"He looked at the human."I do not understand you, John.I thought you loved her."

Crichton sighed softly. "I do, D'Argo.That's part of the problem."He began to move away, but D'Argo threw him some blankets.

"You better take these."The Luxan settled back down on his mattress. "It will be cold and you have a lot of apologising to do."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Crichton found her where D'Argo promised, inside the mouth of the cave.She sat on a blanket, hugging her knees and watching the rain.

"Hey."

She didn't turn."What do you want, Crichton?"

He shrugged."I wanted to talk to you.To see how you are."

"I'm fine.Did you enjoy your tour?"

"Aeryn…"

"It's fine, Crichton.You've found someone else and it's fine."Her voice sounded flat.

"It's not _fine_."He sighed."Listen to me.I have acted like a jerk.But I haven't cheated on you.I wouldn't cheat on you.You should know that."

"Why not, John?Because you feel guilty about what the clone did?Or because Zhaan sacrificed her life for us?Does that mean that you will remain by my side whether it makes you happy or not?"

"No, Aeryn, that's not it."He crouched down beside her."Things are so complicated with us right now, I sometimes find myself wishing that things were simpler.That's all."He sighed a little, wishing she would turn round." I do feel guilty about my part in your death.And I feel _sick_ about Zhaan.Partly because my friend is dying and I love her, but mostly because I would rather she was dead than you.And she knew that, Aeryn, and she brought you back.No matter how sad I am for Zhaan, I am happier that you are alive.And I'm finding that difficult to live with.And I'm reminded of that almost every time I look at you." 

His voice cracked with emotion and he stopped for a microt to try and regain his composure.

" But it's not just that.I _don't_ understand why you won't act on your feelings for me, Aeryn," she turned to look at him, as if to speak, but he held his hand up to silence her " I'm sorry but I don't.Your logic seems way off.But I understand the grief and the guilt and I respect your decision.But it's _hard_, Aeryn.It's really hard being in this limbo.We're not friends; we're not lovers.What are we?I have _no_ _idea_ what you want from me."He had eye contact with her now."But none of this affects how I actually feel about you.I loved you before all of this.I loved you when I went down to the Gammak base to get that tissue sample, before I'd even heard of Scorpy, before the chip was in my head. When you died, I wanted to die too.My feelings for you are constant, Aeryn.Everything else is just details.It's just…stuff."

She turned to look out at the rain again."But the stuff, as you call it, keeps getting in the way." She said softly.

"Yeah, it does.But it won't always, baby.We'll figure it out.We just gotta stick together and focus on the bigger picture." 

"Was that what you were doing when you were flirting with Hailen?Focussing on your bigger picture?"

"No, Aeryn.I lost sight of it for a moment and acted like an idiot.But it won't happen again, baby.I'll try harder.I swear I'll try harder." 

She seemed to think about that for a microt. "I'll try too."She said softly. 

"I know you will, Aeryn."

She nodded, still facing outwards.He followed her example, looking out at the rain for a while.Saying nothing.They heard a low rumble above them.

Aeryn looked up at the black sky.

Crichton smiled. "It's…"

"Thunder. D'Argo told me."

Crichton felt oddly sad that he hadn't been the one to tell her."Have you seen the lightning yet?" 

She nodded and as if on cue the sky lit up.

"I told Hailen…y'know…that I wasn't free…that I was committed to someone else."

"What did she say when you told her about me?"

"She said that you didn't seem to like me much."He thought he saw her lip quirk as though she were trying to suppress a smile.

"She was correct."

He seated himself on a blanket with his back against the tunnel wall, facing her profile."You should get some sleep, Aeryn.You didn't get much last night."She looked at him quizzically.He shrugged."I just happened to notice."

She shook her head "No. I want to stay here and watch the lightning and the rain."

"Then come here, baby."He leant forward so that his fingertips just reached her arm, coaxing her to come closer. For several long microts he thought that she would remain where she was, but she eventually relented. He patted the space between his legs, but when she sat down with her back to him as had become customary for them, he swung her around so that she was facing the cave mouth and the view beyond, her side against his chest, her legs under one of his.He tucked her head under his chin and brought his arms around her."I'm sorry, Aeryn."He felt her nod.They said nothing else until they both fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aeryn awoke slowly to the sound of familiar voices.She took a moment to remember where she was.She was in Crichton's arms and there appeared to be a discussion taking place around her.

Her first thought was embarrassment at having been caught in Crichton's embrace.However there would be little point in leaping out of his arms now.The damage had been done and some part of her knew that it would hurt him to have her reject him like that.Plus, if she was honest with herself, she did not really want to move.She had just decided that it would be best to feign sleep when something that Crichton said caught her attention.

"No."Crichton was saying."We'll just have to find another way."

"I agree."D'Argo said firmly.

"There _is_ no other way." Hailen said. "We _have_ to swim through the underwater tunnels."

"No."Crichton repeated.He lowered his voice a little; unaware that she was already awake. " Aeryn _drowned_ two monens ago.She can't swim and I'm not going to put her in the position of having to go underwater through dark tunnels.No."

"What are the alternatives?"Aeryn said suddenly, alerting them all to the fact that she was awake.She shifted slightly so that she could look up at Crichton.

"Hey."He smiled down at her, but she though it looked strained." We're still working them out."Crichton loosened his arms about her.She sat up and shifted around to face the others but remained in the space between his legs, not touching but definitely still intimate. "There don't seem to be too many though."

"There _are_ no alternatives."Hailen explained patiently."She must go with the rest of us, or stay here and die when the waters rise."

"Not acceptable."Crichton repeated.

"If she stays, we all stay."D'Argo added.

"Why can't two go and get the transports and come back for the rest of us?"Aeryn suggested.

"No flat, clear land. We can't land them anywhere on the island."Crichton explained. "And we can't pick people up without landing because…"

"Because of the heat generated directly below when transports hover."She finished for him.

He nodded. "Yeah."He rubbed his bottom lip, looking at her ruefully. "And my module doesn't hover.

"You can go back to Moya and find somewhere to buy another craft that could hover.Then you could come back and get me."

Crichton rubbed his eyes with one hand."We thought of that, but even if we got another ship" he looked at her " you're the only one of us with the skill to pull a manoeuvre like that off."

"You could do it, Crichton…"

He shook his head sadly."No, I couldn't.I'm just not that good.Believe me, if I thought I stood a chance in hell, I'd try."

Aeryn something cold settle in her stomach."Well…then…I'll just have to go through the tunnel with everyone else."She felt Crichton's hand settle on the small of her back, where no one could see, and rub her skin softly. 

"Are you sure?"He asked her gently.

"I don't see that there is any alternative.Am I the only one that cannot swim?" 

"No."D'Argo shook his head."There's Jothee, but Luxans can survive for around a quarter arn without air and I'm hoping that he has inherited that from me.And he hasn't had your recent…experiences.He will go through with Chiana and me.I am confidant that he will make it safely." 

"You can go through with me."Crichton offered."I can tie you to me so we can't get separated.It'll be easy.Like fallin' of a log!"

Aeryn could tell by the tone of his voice that that was meant to be comforting to her, so she nodded."How far is it?"

Hailen answered the question as if Crichton had asked it. "Nearly 1000 metras." She smiled at him.

Aeryn tried not to register her fear on her face. "With air tanks?"She said hopefully.

Hailen almost rolled her eyes. "No.But there are air pockets on the way." She looked at Crichton "It is really very simple.Nothing to be worried about.I have been swimming through that same tunnel since I was five cycles old."

Aeryn frowned. "You're going to take the children through there as well?"

"Yes."Hailen explained. "We will put the smallest children in watertight cribs with a small air supply, but the rest are well used to swimming underwater.You must remember that this is our only way of reaching the other islands."She flashed Crichton a brilliant smile."I am sure that Crichton is an excellent swimmer and if you follow him there will be no difficulties."

Aeryn had to stifle the petty urge to lie back in Crichton's arms to show Hailen that her continued attempts to win Crichton's favour were failing.Crichton must have been thinking the same thing because he brought his hand up to her shoulder and stroked her neck with his thumb while his chin rested on her other shoulder.

"I don't know about excellent, but I was pretty good back in High School.I'll stick with you the whole way.I won't let anything happen to you."Aeryn found his words, and his proximity, comforting.

"Do you think that you will be able to make it, Aeryn?"Hailen asked her, concerned.

She nodded firmly. "Yes.When do we leave?"

"Now.I will go and tell my father that you are ready."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Be Continued.


	7. The Swim

Chapter 7 – The Swim

**Chapter 7 – The Swim**

"So tell me again how far apart these air pockets are?"

"Hailen says roughly every 150 metras and there's a current which will help speed us along."Crichton said, tying a cord around her waist, then stepping back to measure out some slack before cutting the cord and tying the cut end around his own waist. "Relax, Aeryn.I won't let you go.All you have to do is hold your breath and kick your feet."

"Yes, so you've said."

Aeryn watched as D'Argo, Jothee and Chiana approached the pool.Most of Hailen's people had already gone, leaving just a few people in the underground chamber.Crichton didn't want them to go last, just in case something went wrong so they were to go after D'Argo. Rygel, for once completely unconcerned as befits an aquatic species, would go after them and Hailen and Damor would bring up the rear.

D'Argo turned to look at his friends."We are ready, John."

"Yeah, we'll see you at the other side."He smiled, thumping D'Argo lightly on the back as he knelt down beside him.Aeryn hung as far back as the rope would allow.D'Argo took a quick look at her then shot a concerned look at Crichton. 

"Perhaps I should help you bring her through."He said quietly.

Crichton shook his head."Thanks Big Guy, but we're good here.She's already embarrassed that she is going through tied to me.Besides you have Jothee to worry about."

D'Argo nodded."Good luck, John."He took a deep breath and slipped into the water, closely followed by Jothee.

"See ya, old man."

"Get goin', little girl."He smiled at Chiana fondly.She slipped into the water and he watched until she disappeared from view.

"Crichton!"

He turned to see Rygel coming towards him wearing the plain white robe that he usually slept in. "Guido!Hey, nice swimsuit.Where's your kaftan?"

"Never mind that, will you tell these idiots that someone must take my throne sled with them.I insist!"

Crichton shrugged at Damor."Man needs his throne sled."While Rygel continued to argue with Damor about who should carry his things, Crichton looked up at Aeryn. "Ready?"She raised her chin jerkily in what he assumed was meant to be a nod.She looked terrified."C'mere."She walked over to him and sat down at the pool's edge."This is gonna be a piece of cake, Aeryn.Deep breath, kick your legs, stay close to me and give the rope a tug if you are in trouble.OK?"She nodded.

"I'll keep watch on you from behind.Nothing will go wrong."Rygel said sincerely.

"Thanks Rygel."Crichton gave the Hynerian a small smile to show his gratitude, and watched as he turned back to Damor who was packing away his throne sled.

"_Nothing_ will go wrong, Aeryn."He said checking the ropes once more.He slung the backpack with their stuff in it over his shoulders. "OK, deep breath…"

Just as he was about to go she stopped him."I love you."

"No!This is _not_ going to be like the last time, Aeryn!Don't you dare say goodbye to me!"He said fiercely."Now, take a deep breath."He watched her comply then grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him.

Immediately she was underwater, Aeryn's first reaction was to try and claw her way back to the surface of the pool, but something kept dragging her downwards.She looked around desperately and saw Crichton tugging hard on the rope about her middle.She shook her head and her hands started to try and undo the rope.Crichton reached out to her to try and calm her down, but quickly saw it was useless.He led them to the pool's surface.Aeryn grabbed the rocky side immediately and began to climb out, but Crichton grabbed her vest and kept her in the water. 

"Come on, baby.You can do this.You can.Just hold your breath and kick."He smoothed her hair back from her face as he spoke.

She shook her head. "No.It was horrible, John.I kept struggling, although I knew that it would make no difference.I held my breath for as long as I could, but my body was fighting against me."Her voice broke. 

Crichton suddenly realised that she wasn't talking about her experience in this pool.He moved closer to her, cupping her cheek in his palm, until they were nose-to-nose, eye-to-eye."Tell me."He said softly.

Her face twisted in anguish as she relived her death."I knew it would kill me, but my body first made me breathe out and then made me take a deep breath in.I couldn't do anything about it.My mind was screaming "No!" but my body wouldn't listen.I hadn't breathed in very much when my body began to reject the water.But it was too late.The more it tried to expel it, the more water I swallowed.I kept clawing at the straps on the chair, but I couldn't get free.I could see the surface above me get darker and darker.And I was so cold.I died scared and completely alone."She wiped at the hot tears running down her face. " I am not afraid to die, but I will not die like that again."

Crichton pulled her into a hug.This was not going to work.He felt her shiver and pulled back to lift her until she was sitting on the edge of the pool.He sat himself down beside her and watched as she immediately began untying the cord around her waist with shaking hands.This was _definitely_ not going to work.

Crichton pinched the bridge of his nose."The rest of you better get going."He said to Rygel, Hailen and Damor.

"But, what are you going to do?"Hailen said.

He got to his feet."Aeryn and I are staying." 

Aeryn looked up at him quickly."There is no sense in us both staying, John."

"Yeah.Well.Maybe not.But I'm not leaving you. "

Hailen rushed to his side."No, she's right.There is no sense in you staying.She has made her choice and eventually she will die here.That will not change whether you stay or go."

"This is not open for debate, Hailen."Crichton said firmly. 

She whirled around to face Aeryn."See what your cowardice has done!He will die because of you!" She snapped at the ex Peacekeeper.Before she could say anything else, a hand grasped the top of her arm and pulled her away.

"Just, back off!"Crichton said angrily. " You don't know anything about her, or what's going on here, so you can keep your two cents and keep your mouth shut!" He took a deep breath to calm him down."Maybe we can go another way…" He looked at Damor."We could try building a raft, we could get lucky, like the last time."

Damor shook his head slowly. "You saw how many there were.It must have been your paddling that first attracted them.To try and cross the water would mean almost certain death."

"You could create a diversion for us from the other island.Draw them away from our path."

"There are too many for that."Hailen said.

"We could wait until they disappear."

"We have lived here all out lives.We know what we are talking about.They never go away.That you came across without getting killed is a miracle.I have never heard of anyone being able to do so.You will not make it back.You will be drowned or eaten."

"OK, what about Sparky's throne sled.We could hang onto it and float across."

"It won't hold both you and Aeryn."Rygel said glumly."I doubt it would even hold one of you high enough or long enough to get across that water without attracting unwanted attention."He lowered his voice. "This is the only way.We need to get her through that tunnel."

"Well, I'm open to ideas, Rygel." Crichton snapped back.

"STOP IT!!"Aeryn shouted."Stop talking about me as if I wasn't here."She rose to her feet."Crichton.It's madness for you to stay.Just go.Please."

"No." He looked at her "You stay, I stay."

"John, I don't want to be responsible for you throwing away your life like…" Aeryn stopped abruptly, but they both knew how that sentence was going to end.

"Then we need to go _now_, Aeryn."Sensing a chink in her resolve he went over to her. "This is the only way I can see us both getting out of this.Please try again.I'm beggin' you, baby, just one more try.Just one more."

"John…" she started, then she saw the look on his face."Fine."She sighed. "I'll try."

Crichton reached out and brought the side of her head to his lips, kissing her hair before enveloping her in a hug.He could feel the fear coming of her in waves.He reached for the rope again."Rygel, this time you lead her and I'll go alongside her."He looked at her. "OK?"

"Yes, yes.Let's go before I change my mind."She said impatiently.

Crichton gave the rope to Rygel."Remember to stop at every air pocket, Ryg."The Hynerian nodded.Crichton took Aeryn's hand. "OK, try not to panic.I'll be with you the whole time.Just kick your feet, keep your eyes on Rygel's little Hynerian ass and you'll get through this fine.Easy as pie."

"Will you stop babbling on about pies and cakes and logs and tell me something useful!"She snapped."Tell me I'm not going to drown!"

Ah, _there_ was his girl!He couldn't help flashing her a cocky grin."You are _not_ gonna to _drown_, darlin', I swear."He told her, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her palm. "I swear I won't let it happen."He said more seriously, he held her gaze for a moment, then " Ready Ryg?"

Rygel entered the pool and waited for them.

Aeryn opened her mouth to say something but Crichton cut her off." Tell me at the other side."They took a deep breath and then jumped into the water.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued.


	8. So Near and yet so Far

Chapter 8 – So Near and Yet So Far

Chapter 8 – So Near and Yet So Far 

Aeryn's initial reaction to scramble for the surface was stopped by two firm hands at her waist.It only took her a moment to realise that it was Crichton swimming above her but by the time she had processed that information she was in the tunnel.She became painfully aware that there was no going back now.She froze.Concentrating on holding her breath, her eyes searched the tunnel roof for the air pockets that Hailen had promised.Those who had gone before had left yellow lights behind spaced out on the tunnel floor giving the place an eerie feel.She could see Rygel up ahead and she could feel that Crichton had a handful of her vest, dragging her along. 

Her heart was beating loudly in her ears. 

Where was the air pocket?She couldn't wait much longer.

She could feel her lungs straining to expel the used air in her chest and take in a fresh breath.

She could still see Rygel ahead. He showed no sign of stopping.

She suddenly realised that she wasn't going to make it.

It was happening again.

Her arms and legs began to flail wildly and she felt Crichton lose his grip on her.She tried desperately to get through the tunnel roof, not registering that it was solid stone.She started to scratch at it, the air beginning to leave her lungs.She could feel the skin being torn from her fingers as she struggled uselessly.Her lungs were heaving in her chest; she would not be able to resist the need to take a breath for much longer.She felt Crichton grab her again and drag her away from the tunnel roof but she continued to struggle.She closed her eyes with the effort of not taking another breath.

Suddenly her face felt cold.She wondered whether this was the effect of the lack of oxygen.She didn't remember this from the last time, but maybe it meant that she was dying again.She squeezed her eyes tighter shut. 

"Jesus, Aeryn, breathe!"She felt hands on her face and heard the voice, Crichton's voice, again. "Aeryn, come on."He slapped her gently on the cheek.She opened her eyes slowly to see Crichton's face right in front of her."You gotta take a breath, baby.Please.Come on."She did as she was told, immediately sending her into a coughing fit.But the next breath was easier, as was the next.

Crichton smiled at her."See, I told you.Easy!" 

She gave him a look that suggested otherwise, but it just made his grin wider."Where's Rygel?"She rasped.

Crichton was looking at one of her injured hands."He's gone on to the next air pocket to make sure he knows exactly where it is.He'll be back."

As if on cue, Rygel appeared."The next one is around the same distance, but the tunnel is wide.Crichton will be able to swim alongside you all the way."

"You just need to stay calm, Aeryn.And it wouldn't hurt to kick your legs a little.You'll go faster.OK?"

She nodded.She felt a wave of panic overtake her when Rygel took the rope from Crichton and disappeared under the water again, but she pushed it to one side as she saw Crichton begin to take a deep breath.No sooner had she taken a deep breath of her own than she found herself underwater again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"OK, Aeryn.This is the last one.You've been doin' real good, darlin'.We're nearly home and dry."He shifted his hold on her to keep her head above the water.This space was cramped for two; there was nothing to hold onto so Crichton had to tread water for both of them."Rygel will be back in a microt and then we can be on our way.I can't wait to get back to Moya and get dry.What about you?"

She smiled a little at him."Hmm.A change of clothes and then a beaker of really hot tea.I'm frelling cold."

"Do we have any tea left?If we do then I'll join you." 

And so they continued.

They had fallen into a pattern when they reached each air pocket.Rygel would go ahead to check the distance and the tunnel and Crichton would stay with Aeryn, talking incessantly to her about anything, trying to keep her calm and take her mind off the actual swim.She was getting better and better with each stage.Although she relied heavily on Crichton, she was kicking her feet and they were making good progress.

"Hey, Ryg."Crichton greeted the Hynerian as he appeared by Aeryn's right shoulder. "Is it all plain sailing ahead?"

"Well, the good news is that it's a shorter distance than the last."

"And the bad news?" 

"The tunnel gets very narrow and rocky from here onwards.It twists sharply up and down as well as from side to side.You'll need to use your hands a lot to help you and we'll all have to swim in single file."

Aeryn couldn't stop a look of panic passing over her face. 

"This is going to be alright, Aeryn.You've been doing great and this is a shorter distance.I'll take the rope this time and pull you along; I'm stronger than Rygel.You just remember to keep kicking your legs where you can to help you go faster and tug on the rope if you run into trouble.OK?"

"You'll have to try to stay close, Aeryn.The current is strong and it will be difficult to get to you if you fall behind or if you panic."Rygel added. " There's not much room to manoeuvre."

"OK, _thank_ _you_, Rygel."Crichton gave him a despairing look."Stop spreading good cheer and tie the rope around my waist, will ya?"When the Hynerian disappeared below the water, Crichton grinned at Aeryn. "Never mind Mr Doom and Gloom, Aeryn.This is the last one and we're finished.Then it's showers, dry clothes and hot tea all round." Rygel reappeared briefly before heading off down the tunnel."OK, here we go.Last one to Moya's a stinky Hynerian."

Her smile was weak, but it was there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wish they'd hurry up."Chiana said, huddling under D'Argo's arm, watching the pool."I'm getting really cold, sitting here." 

D'Argo gave her a little squeeze. "I am certain that they will be here soon."Looking up he saw his son walking towards them.

"The transports are not far."Jothee said tossing Chiana and his father some blankets. "Where are they?"He said looking down into the pool."Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Maybe they ran into trouble."Chiana said. "You barely made it through the narrow parts of that last bit and you are a Luxan."

"Chiana, I had trouble because I was too big to fit comfortably through some of the tighter parts of the tunnel, so I took longer.You and Jothee had no trouble and the others should have no trouble either."

"Rygel!" Chiana leapt to her feet when she saw the Hynerian swim into the pool, a microt later he surfaced.Chiana picked him out of the water and wrapped him in a blanket."Where are Crichton and Aeryn?"

"They're right behind me."He said."Brr.By the Hynerian Gods!I forgot how cold water could be."

"I thought you were aquatic?"

"Only in warm climates, girl."He shivered. "Where are we?"

"Ah, Jothee says that the cave mouth comes out close to the transports."

"Where are Girott and the rest of them?"

"They are already up above.We're going to have to make at least two journeys to get all those people on board Moya plus the extra food we'll need."

"Here's Crichton." Jothee announced.

D'Argo knelt by the poolside and dragged his friend from the water gasping for air.Chiana put a blanket over his shoulders as he lay coughing

"Where's Aeryn?"Rygel asked Crichton."She's meant to be on the end of the rope."

For a microt the human was unable to answer him.

D'Argo pulled the empty rope out of the water."John!Where's Aeryn?"The Luxan demanded.

Crichton looked up at him with hopeless eyes."I lost her."He rasped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

To Be Continued.


	9. Missing

Chapter 9 – Missing

Chapter 9 – Missing 

"What do you mean you lost her?"D'Argo said urgently. "John!"He grasped the human's face, trying to make him focus."_John_!"

"I don't know what happened, D'Argo…I…the rope went taut and it…it wouldn't budge."He shook his head. " I tried to swim back but the current…it was too strong, so I tried to pull myself back."He covered his face with his hands, muffling his voice. "The rope came away in my hands.She was gone." 

D'Argo placed his hand on the human's shoulder trying to give him some comfort.He swapped a frantic look with Chiana.Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jothee move towards the pool again and turned hopefully, only to see Hailen and then Damor emerging from the water.He left Crichton's side to rush up to them."Did you see Aeryn?"

They both looked at him blankly.

"Aeryn became detached from Crichton on the last section."D'Argo said impatiently." Did you see her?"

Hailen looked over at Crichton who was sitting with his head in his hands and then back at D'Argo. "No, I did not see her."Damor shook his head as confirmation. 

Crichton looked up, a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. "But if something had happened to her, you would've seen her.Right?"He scrambled to his feet. "Maybe…maybe she panicked when the rope came away and got turned around.She could've gone back the other way and reached an air pocket.She could still be down there.She could still be alive." As he spoke he was throwing off his blanket, preparing to take to the water again, shrugging off Chiana's restraining hands.

Damor stepped between the human and the pool. " I am sorry.If she had managed to go back along the tunnel we would have seen her.Besides the current is very strong on that last section.I fear that an inexperienced swimmer would not be able to make it." 

"You said that you had trouble with the current, Crichton."Chiana reminded him softly. 

Crichton closed his eyes. "So where's her…" He just couldn't say it. "Where is she?"

Damor frowned. "Perhaps she did get disorientated as you suggest.There are other tunnels off the main way that she might have gone down by accident or been dragged into by the current."

"I saw no other tunnels." D'Argo frowned.

"Neither did I."Rygel agreed.

"They are not obvious as you travel along the main tunnel, but the entrances are located behind the main rock walls in parts of the narrower sections.These walls have large spaces behind them, which split off the tunnel at various stages, but you have to know where to look.You were probably so concerned with negotiating that part of the tunnel that you did not notice these others."

"So we look there."Crichton said impatiently."We go down there and we look for her."

Hailen looked at him sadly."If she did enter one of the other tunnels then she is dead.You must accept this."

Crichton looked at her as if he couldn't quite understand what she was saying.D'Argo put his hand out towards his friend, but Crichton shoved it away "NO!"He left his arm extended, enforcing a distance between him and the Luxan."No."He said less forcefully."We've got to look for her if there's a chance.No matter how small that chance is.I've got to look for her."He looked at his friends helplessly, tears running down his face."_Please_. You have to understand…we have to try.We have to."He said hoarsely.Chiana came up to his side and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.He looked down at her." I told her everything would be fine.I forced her to swim through that tunnel and I promised her she wouldn't drown.I looked her in the eye and _promised_ her."He looked up at D'Argo."Even if…I don't want to leave her here.She shouldn't be here."He said quietly.

Rygel looked at Damor."I assume that you can swim against the current?"Damor nodded and Rygel continued. " Show me these other tunnels that Aeryn might have gone down."D'Argo thought the Dominar's voice sounded strange.

"You can't go into the tunnels!"Hailen said anxiously."It's too dangerous.It's certain death."

"I'm hardly going to drown, am I?"Rygel hobbled towards the pool edge, attaching a com to his robe."Just show me where these tunnels are."

"Thank you, Rygel." Crichton said hoarsely. 

"Yes.Well.Despite all appearances to the contrary, she was my friend too."The Hynerian said gruffly

Crichton nodded and watched Damor and Rygel disappear into the pool.He continued to stare into the water long after they had both disappeared from sight.

D'Argo watched him closely, fearful that he would try to re-enter the tunnel himself.He was so engrossed in his task that it took him a few microts to notice Hailen standing beside him and another few to notice that she was shivering.He took the blanket from around his own shoulders and passed it to her."Tell me, if the current in this tunnel is so strong, how do your people get back to the other island?"

"There is another tunnel we use.It is much longer, but the current is not so strong."She looked over at Crichton as she blotted her soaking hair with the blanket."He looks very upset."

"I fear that he will not survive this blow."The Luxan said sadly.

Hailen looked at him, disbelieving." I hope you will not mind me saying so, but they did not appear that close."

"Their relationship was not without its problems but you should not doubt the strength of feeling between them."

Hailen nodded solemnly and continued to rub at her hair.D'Argo felt a sense of relief as she moved off.He liked the girl, but he did not want to concentrate on anything now except his friends and his own loss.He felt his eyes suddenly fill with tears as he thought about Aeryn Sun.Two monens ago he had felt the pain of her death keenly and he had rejoiced at her miraculous return as much as anyone, except perhaps Crichton.To have her ripped away from them again was too cruel for words.He silently cursed the Gods that had allowed this to happen.

Seeing Jothee walking towards him, he quickly wiped away his tears.

"Should I contact Moya?Tell Stark and Zhaan what has happened?"

D'Argo closed his eyes for a microt.In amongst everything else he had forgotten Zhaan.She didn't know and telling her would be hard.D'Argo shook his head at his son."No, Jothee.I will tell them when we are on board Moya."He looked sadly over at Chiana and John, still standing by the pool.

Chiana had replaced Crichton's blanket over his shoulders.Although she continued to speak to him softly, her own tears running down her face, there was no sign that the human heard her.He seemed to have retreated within himself.

Chiana cast a worried look at D'Argo.It was clear that she didn't know what to do or say for their friend.D'Argo continued to look on as she took Crichton's cold hand in hers and stood beside him, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"I am sorry about Aeryn Sun."Hailen stood in front of Crichton.If he knew she was there, he gave no sign.

"Thanks Hailen."Chiana tried to smile kindly at the girl."Could you get Crichton another blanket or something…and a warm drink?Jothee'll show you where."Hailen seemed reluctant to go."Please, Hailen."Chiana said firmly.The girl nodded and withdrew.

D'Argo felt his hearts swell with pride at the way Chiana was handling the situation.Placing her own grief second to care for and protect her stricken crewmate.She had come a long way from the girl they had reluctantly allowed to join them over a cycle ago.She was a vibrant, caring young woman and he loved her deeply.Something he didn't tell her often enough.He promised himself that he would rectify that situation.Just as soon as they left this cursed place.

He focussed on Crichton again.He looked like an empty shell.D'Argo remembered only too well the pain and grief he had felt when he had lost Lolaan.It had nearly broken him.And yet he had managed to do the unthinkable.He had gotten past all the unhappiness and the guilt to live and found a new love.Not better, not worse, but different and just as wonderful.He hoped that John would give himself time to do the same.But his instincts were telling him that he would soon be witnessing the human's death.Not by what the human had once called 'suicide', but by some accident borne out of a carelessness that comes from not caring whether you live or die:a rash decision whilst under fire; an accident in his module due to poor maintenance; a fall; eating something that his delicate human system could not handle.The list of possibilities was endless but all led to the same place.

D'Argo wasn't sure how long he had stood there, watching Crichton, when a sudden sound made him switch his attention to the pool as Damor emerged from the water, gasping for breath.

"What did you find?"D'Argo demanded.

"Nothing."The boy said standing up and accepting the blanket that his sister offered."Dominar Rygel said he was going to check the tunnels to see if he could find your friend."He shivered."But he will never make it."

D'Argo growled. "Hynerian's are aquatic.Rygel should be in no danger."

"But the current in the other tunnels is so strong, I do not see how he will swim against it.He may well survive the water, and he may even find Aeryn Sun's body if it is down there, but he will not be able to get out again."

Chiana had pulled Crichton away from the pool and coaxed him into sitting down.She had wrapped a second blanket around him and he held the hot drink that Hailen had brought in his frozen hands.He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

D'Argo knelt in front of them."John?"When he received no answer he looked at Chiana."How is he?"

She smiled sadly."Quiet."D'Argo reached out and wiped away a tear from her cheek and she leant into his palm.

"Rygel's back."Jothee shouted reaching into the pool and pulling the little Hynerian out of the water.

Crichton seemed to reanimate immediately and he rushed over to the poolside."Rygel?"

Rygel looked up at the human. "I've only come to get a flashlight before I go into one of the tunnels.It's dark and I can't see a frelling thing down there."

D'Argo held out a flashlight."Rygel, Damor says that if you go down one of the tunnels you might not be able to swim against the current to get back out."

"Yotz!I've been part way in already and managed to get out.The current is strong, but is no match for a _Hynerian_.Besides, none of Damor's people have ever been down these tunnels, so how the frell do they know what it's like?"

D'Argo nodded.It was rare that Rygel acted bravely, but it was something that he was capable of given the right set of circumstances.However, those circumstances usually involved saving himself, and D'Argo was surprised that he had chosen to place himself in danger in this instance.He suspected it had more to do with Crichton than with Aeryn.Looking at Crichton now, D'Argo thought that it would take someone made out of stone not to want to do everything they could to help him.Zhaan was fond of saying that despite his many faults, Rygel had a good heart.Although D'Argo had to admit that most days he saw little evidence to support her theory.

As the Hynerian disappeared underneath the water again, Crichton backed away from the pool, helplessly."I can't just sit here, Chi, I'm gonna go crazy."

"There's nothing we can do until Rygel looks in those tunnels."Chiana said softly.

Crichton's voice broke. "If only I had swum behind and let Rygel take the rope.Maybe I could've helped her.Or if I'd been a better swimmer.Maybe she would be here now."

"It wasn't your fault."Hailen said, her face full of concern for the human."The current is so strong, very few could swim against it."Hailen put her hand on Crichton's arm but he jerked violently away from her touch, banging into Chiana in the process and making her stumble.Hailen stood looking at the human, not knowing what to say or do for him.

D'Argo's hand on her shoulder made the girl jump."Hailen, we need to start getting your people up to Moya so we can leave this place.Your father already has them gathering food.Can you start loading up a transport?I'll be along in a microt."He watched her go and then turned back towards Crichton."Maybe you should go too, John."He said gently.

Crichton shook his head."No, I want to be here when Rygel gets back."

"Chiana?"

"I'll stay too."

"Very well, I'll be back soon.Com me if anything happens."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stark and Zhaan met the transport in the hanger.

"Thank the Goddess you are safe!"Zhaan came rushing up to D'Argo."But who are all these people?"She said, watching Grisott and around 15 others come down the transport steps.

"It's a long story."D'Argo told her."But first I have something important I must tell you."D'Argo turned to Grisott."Stark will show you where you can stay."He looked at Stark who nodded and then he turned back to Zhaan."Perhaps we should go to your quarters."

She inclined her head slightly, a worried look settling over her features.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chiana placed another drink in Crichton's cold hands and sat down beside him once more."Sorry if it's a bit lukewarm, it's raining heavily out there."

"Aeryn loved the rain."Chiana felt he was talking more to himself than to her."It fascinated her, even when we were on the run on the false Earth." 

"What happened on the false Earth?"She tried to keep him talking, to keep him there with her instead of buried inside his head." D'Argo told me that he and Rygel were taken out of the simulation early.So, what happened to you and Aeryn?"

"We went on the run from the military guys, thinking they'd killed Rygel and D'Argo and would come for Aeryn next."He cocked his head slightly to one side, a ghost of a smile on his lips at the memory. "We made love for the first time, the only time."The smile was replaced by a look of self-loathing. " And then, when I realised that my world was fake, I abandoned her, thinking that she was fake too.I left her alone in a strange world surrounded by people that she thought were going to kill and then dissect her.I never apologised to her for that.I guess now I never will."He looked at the Nebari with tired, red-rimmed eyes." I failed her then, I failed her when that chip took me over, and today I failed her again."

"Nerri once told me that, sometimes, no matter what you do, things don't turn out the way you want them to."She took his hand between her two much smaller gloved ones. "You can't blame yourself for this.Aeryn wouldn't have blamed you.She loved you, Crichton.We never heard her say it but we all knew."

"I just…I just don't know how I'm going to go on without her." Crichton let out a sob and threw his full cup away from him, lowering his head to his hands.Chiana put her hand on his back and gently rubbed, hoping that it would give him some comfort, but knowing, deep down, that nothing would.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am going back to get the rest."D'Argo said.He had changed into dry of clothes and had had something to eat, but he still looked tired and drawn.

"Perhaps you should try and get some rest, D'Argo."Zhaan said."The others can bring the other transport up when they are ready."

"No.I do not want to leave Crichton for any longer than is necessary.Chiana cannot restrain him if he decides to do something foolish."

Zhaan nodded sadly."Yes.Yes, of course."She seemed to lose her balance and her hand went out to grab a nearby consul to steady herself.Stark immediately came to her side, placing one arm around her waist and holding her hand in the other to give her support."Thank you, Stark."She smiled weakly. " Perhaps I will take some of my own advice and retire to my quarters.But on the way let us visit Pilot.Aeryn was as dear to him as she was to the rest of us and he will be in great pain at her passing."Stark nodded and began to lead her away.

D'Argo watched them go with great sadness.He wondered what Zhaan must be feeling, slowly dying due to a sacrifice that was ultimately for nothing.Aeryn was dead anyway.He felt Jothee come up behind him."Stay here, Jothee, and help Stark take care of Zhaan. Offer to cook her something to tempt her to eat.She needs to keep her strength up."

"But…"

"Please, Jothee.Do this one thing for me."

"Yes, father."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Has Rygel not returned?"D'Argo asked Chiana.

Chiana shook her head miserably."It's been nearly 8 arns."She left Crichton's side and moved stiffly over to D'Argo."We need to get him back to Moya."

"Agreed."The Luxan knelt before Crichton and clasped his neck, causing the human to look up at him."We must go back to Moya now, John."

"But, Rygel…"

"We will remain in orbit for another few arns. If Rygel can, he will com us and we will pick him up.If not, then there is nothing we can do.Either way, it will achieve nothing to stay here."

"Oh, God…Rygel."Crichton dropped his head, tears beginning to flow again.D'Argo brought his friends head to his shoulder for a microt, trying and failing to find the words to comfort him, as he had tried and failed for Zhaan only two arns earlier.

D'Argo and Chiana coaxed Crichton to his feet and took him to the transports. D'Argo piloted one, and Chiana the other, back to Moya.

Crichton sat in the back of D'Argo's transport, staring into space.Hailen sat beside him, holding his hand, as D'Argo had instructed her to do, convinced that she was witnessing a man's heart actually breaking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chiana entered command 4 arns after getting back to Moya.She was the last to arrive.

Zhaan, Stark, D'Argo, Jothee and Grisott were already there, gathered around the strategy table looking sombre.

"We…we're going to leave him, aren't we?"She said.

"Chiana…" D'Argo started wearily.

"Aren't we?"She stared at the big Luxan accusingly.

"Grisott has explained to us the nature of these tunnels that Rygel went to explore."Zhaan said gently.

Grisott took over."The current in the tunnels is extremely strong and although no one has ever been down them for obvious reasons, we have experimented; letting small location devices go into the tunnels to…"

"Small location devices?"Chiana knew the interruption was petty, she didn't care about his stupid location devices, but she was angry with Grisott and his people and his planet that had brought such tragedy into their lives.

"Yes."Grisott continued pleasantly."We used to use them to keep track of our animals when we kept them, before the water covered all the grazing land.Now we mostly use them for keeping track of our children and the Mevi.We were interested in all the underwater tunnels as they represented the only safe way for us to travel so we let these devices be swept into the tunnels and kept track of them as they travelled someway under the hill.They then seemed to stop travelling, but continued to get fainter and fainter until we could not pick up a signal any more.None of these devices were ever recovered.Based on this evidence, we think that the water probably flows down deeper and deeper to underground caverns and eventually escapes though cracks in the rock."

"So you're saying that Rygel is…"

Grisott nodded at her sorrowfully."If what we suspect is true, then the water falls down considerable distances.In the unlikely event that he survived these falls, we would not be able to get to him."

"Well…couldn't someone go down there with a rope, find him and then be pulled back?"She looked around the faces in the room for some support.

Grisott shook his head."The rope would have to be very long and whoever went would either have to be able to breathe underwater or have an air supply with them."

"We have air tanks!"

"Chiana, we cannot take such a risk to recover a body."D'Argo hated being the voice of reason on this occasion.

Chiana felt something close to panic. "But Rygel took a risk to go and try to recover Aeryn's."

"And it cost him his life."D'Argo stated simply. 

Zhaan placed a hand on the Nebari's shoulder. "I am sorry, Chiana.I grieve for Aeryn and Rygel as you do, but you must see that there is little point in remaining here."She turned to the others."We should go."

Chiana's heart was heavy as she left command.She knew that Zhaan and the others were right.There was no point waiting any longer.But she was finding it hard to imagine Moya without Rygel or Aeryn onboard.She had never been exactly close to Aeryn, and she had spent most of her time with Rygel arguing or trying to cheat him, but they were both unique and irreplaceable in what she had come to think of as her family on Moya.

Chiana went to mourn her friends with the only other person she felt would truly understand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chiana was not surprised to find Crichton in Aeryn's quarters.He was lying on her bed, still in the same clothes he had made the swim in.When she entered she couldn't tell whether he was asleep or awake.

"Crichton?"She said gently.He looked up at her immediately and sat up."No.You don't have to.Not for me." 

"Hey, Pip."He gave her a wan smile.They fell into silence for a few microts."Moya's started moving again."

"Ah, yeah.Looks like Rygel didn't make it.No point in hanging around here any longer."The tears that welled up in her eyes betrayed her casual words.

Crichton slowly got up and wrapped his arms around her.He had no tears left, but he felt grief never the less.

Chiana pulled back for a microt, looking up at him."The others will miss him but I think that we were the only two that really loved Rygel."She felt him bring her head back towards his chest and she gratefully hugged him again.As she did so, she noticed the rope, still dangling from his waist and drew back, intending to take it off.Then she stopped.

"Why do you think you lost Aeryn?"

"What?"

"I mean, why do you think the rope came away like that?"

"She…she untied it, I guess."He gathered the rope up and held the end, contemplating it.

Chiana gently removed the rope from Crichton's hand and wrapped it around her own waist."Look."She said, stepping back.

"Chi, just do me a favour and leave it, uh?"He sounded annoyed. 

"_Look_ at the rope." She repeated.

Suddenly he realised what she was getting at.The rope was too short.Way too short.He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed before.While he was still trying to get his head around what that meant, Chiana showed him the end of the rope again.He took it in his hand staring at it. There was no fraying.It had not broken.It had been cut.Not as he had originally assumed, by him on Grisott's island.But by someone else.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Did Aeryn have a knife with her?"Crichton looked up at the sound of Chiana's voice.He seemed a little disorientated."Crichton, did Aeryn have a knife with her?"

He frowned. "I…I don't know.She started keeping one in her boot after…" he tailed off" but she took her boots off to swim through the tunnel."He looked down at the rope in his hands and then started to look around him."Frell!I left our things down on that planet."He activated his com."Hey, Pilot!Turn Moya around.We have to go back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little under an arn later, Crichton ran into the pool chamber with Chiana close behind.He looked around almost desperately until he spotted the pack that he had brought through the tunnel on his back.He grabbed it and tipped out the contents onto the stone floor.

Amongst the boots and the jackets and the weapons and the coms lay Aeryn's knife.

"She didn't cut it."He reached for his pistol and started to move back towards the exit."And the list of who could've is pretty short."

A worried frown crossed Chiana's face."Wait, what are you going to do?"

He turned back to look at her, but when she saw his face she almost gasped.His features were the same but somehow different. Harder.And his eyes held nothing but cold rage."I'm going to find out who cut this rope" he told her quietly, calmly "and then I'm going to kill them." 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_12 Arns earlier:_**

**_ _**

Aeryn held tightly on to the rock.She knew she had to let go.She had made up her mind to do so several times but each time her hands just wouldn't comply.

She was in a small air pocket and she was alone.The current in the tunnel below her was so strong that it was dragging her legs away from under her.She knew that if she stayed here, eventually, when she lost her grip through cold or fatigue, she would be swept into the dark of the tunnel and she would stand no chance.If she wanted to survive she had to take the risk and go now.While she was strong and awake.While she could kick and hold her breath.At least then, if there was another air pocket she stood some chance of reaching it.

She made her decision and took a deep breath…

000000000000000000000000000000000

To Be Continued.


	10. Getting things back where they belong

Chapter 10 – Getting things back where they belong 

Chapter 10 – Getting things back where they belong 

Present Time:

"D'Argo!I want you to bring Hailen and Damor down to the planet surface."

"Yes, John.But…"

"Chiana'll explain."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

7 Arns Earlier:

Aeryn opened her eyes slowly.She was on her back looking at a rock ceiling above her.And she appeared to be lying in water.She eased herself onto a sitting position and tried to remember how she had got here.

She remembered being cut loose from Crichton and somehow ending up in an air pocket.She remembered leaving the air pocket.Then the dark and the cold of the tunnel.The fear that nearly paralysed her.And she dimly recalled being thrown out into this place and landing…she looked at the rock next to her and at the red stain on it and then raised a hand to the side of her head.It felt sticky.

And she was really cold, she realised.Looking down, she saw that her feet were bare.She remembered giving her coat and boots to Crichton to take through the tunnel.She couldn't honestly say whether the shiver that followed was due to the cold or the memory of her swim.

She switched her attention to her surroundings.She was in a large chamber; the water came in from an opening approximately 3 metras up the stone wall on one side, but didn't rise above her ankles on the floor.The water flowed quickly off through a low gap in the chamber wall.

She looked around, trying to decide what to do next.She quickly decided that she would rather starve where she sat rather than go back into that frelling tunnel.She looked at towards the gap that the water was flowing into.It looked dark beyond and she had had enough of dark.Dark…it was darker in there than in this chamber.Frell!She began to wonder whether she had hit her head hard enough to affect her brain.It should have been one of the first things she'd noticed.She didn't have a flashlight so where was the light coming from?She inspected the ceiling and found that there was light coming through a large crack in the rock.But there didn't appear to be any way to reach it.She sat down again to think.She couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten something else…something important.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Aeryn crouched before the gap; it was low, around hip height, but wide.She couldn't see anything beyond, but the echo of running water suggested that it was a large chamber like the one she was now standing in.She dropped to her hands and knees, intending to go through, when she heard something…

At first she thought it came from her own movements but when she stopped, the noise continued.Her hand automatically went to her hip but her holster was empty.Crichton had her pistol as well.

Frell!

The noise got closer.

Aeryn quietly retreated until she stood beside the opening.She picked up large stone and waited, ready to pounce on whatever was coming through.Aeryn's muscles tightened as she prepared to do battle.She could dimly see it now.It looked quite small.It looked like…

"_RYGEL_!"

"Well, who else would it be?"He said grumpily."Have you gone _completely_ fahrbot since I left you?"

"You were here before?"

"Maybe it's _me_ that's gone fahrbot, maybe I'm back on Moya, asleep, surrounded by all my beautiful possessions instead of stuck in a wet, cold cave with a mad Peacekeeper."He looked at her pointedly."Yes.I was here before.I saw you in the tunnel and tried to help you.You grabbed onto me and nearly strangled me.We were thrown out here.I landed with the grace of an Adencian Faloopa as befits a Dominar of style and poise and you landed on your head.Sound familiar?"

Aeryn frowned. "But what are you doing here?"

"You got separated from Crichton in the tunnel…" Rygel said slowly, as if he were talking to a child…or an idiot.

Aeryn closed her eyes and summoned what little patience she had. "Yes, thank you, Rygel, I know what _I'm_ doing here.What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I would have thought it was obvious."The little Hynerian hobbled past her."I came to get _you_."

"Yes, but _why_?"She was seriously considering giving the little slug a kick.

"So we can leave this frelling planet!Which we won't be able to do if you don't stop asking stupid question and help me find a way out of here!"

Aeryn gave up."Fine!What's through there?"

"Rock…water…a huge drop…and no way out."

"Frell!"She looked around the chamber once more."Could you swim back though the tunnel?"

Rygel shook his head."No.Turns out Damor knew what he was talking about.The current's too strong.And my com is either waterlogged, or the rock is interfering with the signal because I can't contact Moya or the others."He looked at her."They think you're dead, y'know. And by this time they're bound to be wondering about me."

She frowned"How long have we been down here?"

"Arns.Maybe 4 or 5."He shrugged. " I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

"They've probably gone."The thought made her chest hurt.More to distract her from that thought than anything else, Aeryn looked at the crack in the ceiling again.She tried to work out a route of footholds and handholds."I think I can climb the wall, but the crack is too far over."She put her hands on her hips, her fingers hitting something that she had forgotten about " Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless I take you up with me and tie you to the end of this rope and swing you up through the gap."

"Swing?!"

"Yes.It will be simple.All you'll have to do is…"

"No." The Hynerian said firmly.

"Rygel.It's either that or we stay down here in each other's company until we both slowly starve to death."She raised her eyebrows at him.

He frowned, his ear brows coming down low over his eyes."I don't even like you that much on a _full_ stomach…"

"Well then work with me not against me."She began untying the rope around her waist.

"Frell."He said miserably.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Present Time:

"Is D'Argo bringing them?"

"Yes.He's going to tell them that we need them to point out which plants would be useful for Zhaan's lab."

"Good."

"Crichton?"

"What?"

"I know that you are upset about Aeryn.We all are. But…"

"What's your point, Chiana?"

"Well, you intend to kill whoever cut Aeryn's rope, yeah?"

"Yep."

"Have you thought about this?I mean really.Whether this is really something you want to do?"

"Yep."

"And…and is it?"

"Yep."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

6 ½ Arns earlier:

"Keep _still_, Rygel!" Aeryn said through gritted teeth. "You're going to make me lose my _grip_."

"I'm slipping."The Hynerian sounded scared.

"If you slip then the rope will stop your fall.If I slip then we both fall all the way to the floor.So, be, _still_!"

Rygel opened his mouth.

"And be quiet!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Present Time:

"Chiana?"

"D'Argo.Where are you?"

"I'm about to leave Moya.Grisott insisted on coming too."

"Crichton won't care.I don't think that Crichton cares much about anything right now."

"How is he?"

"Full of rage and grief.I think that he might really kill one of them, D'Argo."

"If they killed Aeryn then do they not deserve the same fate?"

"Maybe.But when all that rage and grief goes away, Crichton's going to be left with his conscience."

"He loved her, Chiana.He has the right to avenge her death.If we interfere, he may never forgive us.He may never forgive himself for his failure to do what was needed."

"He may never forgive himself whatever he does."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

6 ¼ Arns Earlier: 

"Ready?"

"If _I_ die here, I shall haunt _you_!"

"If you die here, Rygel, you can go happy in the knowledge that I will follow you in a few solar days." Aeryn shifted her hands slightly for maximum grip."Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."The Hynerian began to slip himself slowly down the rope.Because they were trying to maximise its length, the rope was tied to Rygel's foot and Aeryn's wrist.When he had reached the bottom he let himself go until he hung upside down."Yotz!This is making me want to vomit!"

Aeryn smiled, in spite of herself, and began to swing him slowly towards the crack, hanging on with one hand, trying not to let the little Dominar smack into the wall on the counter swing with too much force, although he inevitably had to cushion his own impact.Something that he moaned about a great deal.

She soon realised that their main problem was not that the rope was too short, but that it was difficult for Rygel to grasp the side of the crack.Time and time again Rygel was swung up to the lip of the crack but failed to grab it.

And Aeryn's fingers were going numb.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Present Time:

Crichton sat at the pool edge twirling a piece of Aeryn's hair around his finger.The piece he had taken from her as she lay in her coffin on the frozen planet.He had tied it with a thread and kept it with him every single microt since then.She had looked at him like he was mad when he told her about it.It was all he had left of her now.

It wasn't enough.

"Aeryn, baby, I…ah…I always seem to be saying sorry to you.I can't shift the feeling that whilst you've made my life bearable these past cycles, all you got outta the deal was pain, uncertainty and death.I'm sorry for that.And I'm sorry that I couldn't find you and take you away from this place."He stopped to wipe at his eyes." I think they're going to do something back on Moya, but I wanted to say goodbye now.Just you and me.I love you Aeryn Sun and my life will be empty without you."He reached down and placed the lock of hair on the water's surface, watching as it floated away from him slowly."Rest in peace."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 ¾ Arns Earlier:

Rygel vomited messily.According to Aeryn's count that was the third time.Once for each stomach.She was sincerely glad that she was above him and not below.She was beginning to despair that this was ever going to work when, suddenly, Rygel caught the lip of the crack.She held her breath, watching his legs waving in the air as he scrambled up over the edge.She sighed with relief.

"What now?"Rygel said weakly, sticking his head through the crack to look at her.

"Can you see a branch or something thick enough to hold my weight for you to tie the rope to?It needs to be long enough that when it lies across the crack I won't be able to pull it through when I put my weight on it."

Rygel's face disappeared.The rope went a little slacker and Aeryn assumed that he had untied himself and gone off to look for something suitable.She hoped he had secured the end to something.She did not want to have to try and swing it back up to him.

Her fingers were beginning to cramp.

It seemed like a long time before she heard Rygel straining to drag something across the crack.It looked like a thick branch from what she could see.That was good.

"The rope needs to be tight."

"Do I look like a frelling idiot?"He said irritably, pulling the knot tight.He shoved his head back into the cavern."That's it."

Aeryn didn't wait for any doubts to creep in.She put her full weight on the rope and swung under the crack.She was pleasantly surprised.The branch didn't snap and the rope didn't come undone.Rygel had done something right.She began to climb the rope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Present Time:

Crichton approached the transport and found Chiana on the steps.

"Did you say goodbye?"She said softly.

He nodded."Yes.I needed to tell her some stuff."He had tears in his eyes.Chiana came forward to give him a hug, but he held her off."Where's D'Argo?"

"He should be here any microt."

"Good."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 ¼ Arns Earlier:

"Where the frell are we?"

"I don't know, Rygel."Aeryn scanned the landscape for anything familiar, but the trees made it difficult to see too far in any direction."Do you think that we travelled far enough underground to be on a new island?"

He considered a moment."No."

"So, we are either on Grisott's island or the island we landed the transports on."She looked around."Have you tried your com again?"

He nodded. "The water must have frelled it."

She looked around once more. "I think we're closer to the water than the top of this hill.Let's go downhill and see if we recognise the shoreline."

"What about the Mevi?"

She rolled her eyes. "We'll just have to be careful and not slap any water."She hefted Rygel into her arms, clamping him to the front of her, facing outwards.

"I wish I had my throne sled."He grumbled

"Yes?Well, I wish I had my boots and that I didn't have to carry you, Rygel." She snapped back.

They started going down hill.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Present Time:

"Stark!I was wondering where you had hidden yourself.I never dreamt of looking for you in here."

Stark stood in Zhaan's laboratory, staring at the microscope before him.He looked angry.

"Is something the matter?"Zhaan came up to his side, holding his arm, trying to get him to look at her.

"I thought it was right, but it was all wrong…all wrong."He pushed the microscope away from him, knocking it over.

Zhaan's frowned a little and was about to ask him what was 'all wrong' when she spotted the soil samples all over the table and she suddenly understood."Stark, I am feeling rather hungry.Could you walk me to the dining area, please?Jothee has prepared me something and D'Argo tells me he is an excellent cook."She smiled at him as he raised his head slowly to look at her and then offered her his arm.

00000000000000000000000000000000

4 ½ Arns Earlier:

"Why have we stopped?"Rygel said irritably.

"Shut up and look over there."

Rygel looked. She was pointing at two rafts lying under some trees.Some effort had been made to conceal them with branches, but even at a distance it was obvious what they were.He sighed. "In case you've forgotten, we can't use rafts because of the huge water creatures."He explained to her with his best patronising air. 

Aeryn ignored him and took a closer look."I think that these are the rafts we used earlier."

"Well, what the _yotz_ are they doing all the way up here?"

"I don't know." She frowned."Someone must have dragged them up here."

"What's that smell?"Rygel's face lit up a little.

"I can't smell anything."

"It's from over there."He pointed.

Aeryn considered refusing, but as he was pointing downhill and that was the direction they needed to go anyway, she decided to let him have his way.After about 20 metras she smelt it too "Urgh!What _is_ that?"She screwed her face up and shut off her nose with her fingers.

"Food."Rygel said happily."Meat."

"You cannot be serious!"

They came out of the trees and immediately saw what had been assaulting their nostrils.

On the water, about 50 metras away from them, moored to a rock, was a large raft.The raft was covered with carcasses and blood.As they got closer they saw that the carcasses were nailed to the craft.Part of the raft was missing, like it had been broken away. 

Aeryn looked away from the raft, along the shore."We're on Grisott's island."She said flatly.

"Well, all the more reason we should keep our strength up."

"We are not going any closer to _that_." She looked back at the raft with some distaste.

Rygel puffed himself up as best he could with her arm clamped around him. "Have you forgotten who came to save you?"

"Have _you_ forgotten about the Mevi?"She turned and started making her way uphill.

"Hmm.Well, maybe there is still some food at Grisott's cave."Rygel said."Can't you go any faster?"

Aeryn slapped him on the head."I am actually barefoot, Rygel.And this is rough terrain.So, no, I can't go any faster.But I can put you down if you'd prefer."She snapped.

"No, no.If this is the best you can do then it will have to suffice."

She dropped the little Hynerian to the ground and picked him up again by his leg so that he was hanging upside down."Unless you want to complete the journey like this, you will not say another word unless spoken to.Do you understand?"

"Yes." 

Aeryn hauled him upright again and continued uphill.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Present Time:

"Hello Pilot.I was wondering whether there had been any word from my father or Chiana."Jothee sat himself on Pilot's consol.

"No."Pilot said quietly.

Jothee looked at him more carefully."Are you alright?"

"I have just lost two members of my crew, one of them a very dear friend."

"Aeryn."Jothee nodded."I didn't really get to know her that well.I knew Rygel better.He was a cheat and thief, but he was never dull."

"Aeryn was the only member of the crew who would come here and talk to me.Really talk to me.The others come only when there is a crisis or they want something, but she used to come and tell me about her hopes and fears.And she would listen to mine.I counted her as a true friend and I will miss her greatly."

"My father says that Crichton intends to avenge her death by killing who he thinks is responsible."

"I wish him luck.If I could, I would avenge her myself."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

1 ½ Arns Earlier:

Rygel's head popped up from the water. "It's dark down there now.The lights that Grisott's people left have burnt out.We'll have to use a rope so we don't get separated.I'll take the flashlight."

Aeryn nodded and tied a piece of rope around her middle and then around Rygel's foot.

"Understand Aeryn, I won't be able to restrain you if you panic.You will have to keep calm and keep up with me."

"Yes, Rygel.I understand."

"I'll stop at every air pocket, just as I did the last time.When we get to the final section, keep calm.I don't want to have to go looking for you again."

"Calm?I was _calm_ the last time…" She looked at him annoyed but he had turned his attention to the rope around his foot.

Once he was satisfied he turned back to her."Ready?"

She nodded and they both slipped into the black waters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Y'know, it's the _weirdest_ thing."

Chiana watched Crichton strut in front of Hailen, Damor and Grisott.She had seen this many times before.He was loud, brash and what Crichton himself referred to as 'Southern'.It didn't scare her, she knew him too well for that, but it did make her uneasy, and she could tell it was having the same effect on the three standing before them.

Crichton continued."I tie Aeryn to the end of this rope."He held it up in front of them. "We go through the tunnel.She gets in _trouble_, it's _dark_, it's _wet_, she panics and she unties the rope.Everyone with me so far?"He looked at three bemused faces."Good.Makes sense, right?But what if I told you that at some point in that tunnel the rope got shorter!"His smile was slightly manic."Now, whaddya think of _that_?Huh?"

"I do not understand."Grisott frowned.

"OK, once more for the slow kid at the back.The rope was _long_ and now it's _short_.Meaning that Aeryn didn't untie it."He gave a short laugh. "Because if she _had_ it would be the same length."

"Perhaps it broke.Some of the rocks in the tunnel are sharp."Hailen suggested.

"Ooooh!_Good_ answer.But" he made a buzzer sound that only he knew was from a TV quiz show " wrong!No damage to the rope.No fraying. No wear.No tear.No nothing."He looked at each of them."Anyone else?Thoughts?Suggestions?Theories?"

Grisott looked confused."Then she…she must have cut it."

Crichton came over to put his arm around Grisott's shoulders.The middle aged man looked decidedly uncomfortable."_Now_ we're gettin' somewhere!But here's the thing, Grisott. Aeryn didn't have a knife!"

"She must have, otherwise…"

He backed away from him, hands raised a little."I know, I know, otherwise how did it get cut, right?"Crichton nodded in what was obviously mock deep thought." Well, that kinda threw me too, _until_ I thought of another option."

"What?"

"_What_ if _she_ _didn't_ cut it?_What_ if someone cut it _for_ her?" 

"Are you accusing my children of something Commander Crichton?"Grisott's voice was steely.

"Yes, Grisott.I'm saying one of your babies cut Aeryn's rope and drowned her."His face went deadly serious."And they will pay the price for it."

"But why would they do that?"

"Well, _that's_ what we're gathered here today to find out.Now _who_ are we gonna start with?Hmm?"He started pointing slowly from one to the other. "Eeeny, meeny, miney, " he pointed at Hailen "Mo!Big sister it is."

Hailen looked up at him with scared eyes."I do not know what you want me to say."

"I _want_ you to tell me who cut the rope, darlin'."

"I do not know."

"Okaaay. Big sis' doesn't know.What about baby brother?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You've got no idea what I'm talking about."He said slowly." Well, seeing as how you were the only two people in the tunnel behind Aeryn, I hope you'll forgive me when I say that I think you're feeding me _A BUNCH OF DREN_!One of you must have done it and I gotta tell you, I don't mind shootin' both of you just so I can be sure I got the guilty party.So, somebody, talk."

Silence.

"OK.I'll tell you what we're gonna do.D'Argo, here, is gonna count to five and if someone doesn't own up then I'm just gonna start shooting."

Grisott looked desperately at Chiana and D'Argo for support, but found none."I must object!"

Crichton rolled his eyed. "Objection noted and ignored.D'Argo?"

"One."Mippippippi he added silently. "Two."

"Wait!"Hailen took a step towards Crichton but stopped short when he brought his pistol up between them."There has to be some other explanation.My brother and I have nothing to do with Aeryn Sun's disappearance.Please, you _have_ to believe me."

"No. I. Don't."

"I did not harm her."

"Then it must have been Damor…" He pointed his pistol at the brother.

"No!Please.It wasn't either of us.You can't hurt him!He's my brother!"

"Yeah, well, Aeryn was the centre of my universe and one of you took her away from me.I want to know _who_.D'Argo?"

"Three."

"They both did it." A voice came from behind them.

Crichton spun around to see Aeryn coming towards him carrying Rygel in one arm.He dropped his pistol arm to his side and looked at her, afraid to move any further in case she would disappear.

"Aeryn!"D'Argo cried out, advancing towards her.

"You…you can see her?"Crichton said, shell-shocked.

Chiana giggled. "Yeah, old man, I can see her."She ran to greet her friends.

In amongst all the greetings and questions, Aeryn looked up at Crichton, who stood rooted to the spot.She gently disentangled herself from D'Argo, Chiana and Rygel and walked towards him.

"Hello, John."

He reached out a shaking hand to touch her face."You're alive.But…how…?"He didn't wait for an answer to his question before pulling her into a tight hug.After a few microts he drew back, tears in his eyes."You gotta stop doing this to me, baby.You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."He smiled and looked around."Hey, Chi!Can we have one of those?"Chiana threw him one of the blankets she had just brought from the transport and he wrapped it around Aeryn's shoulders "I'm so happy to see you, Aeryn.God!You'll never know how happy."He started rubbing her arms to try and generate some warmth." Are you OK?"Then he noticed that she had blood in her hair."Your head…"

She batted his hand away from it."It's fine.I'm fine." Her face broke out into a huge smile."I swam through the tunnel.There were no lights and only Rygel was there and I swam through." 

He laughed at her obvious delight at having overcome her fear. "Congratulations, sunshine."He kissed the top of her head and grinned. "Hey, Aeryn?Did you get shorter?"

"I've not got my boots on, idiot!"

His grin widened and he wrapped his arms around her again, not wanting to let her go.They stayed like that for several microts when suddenly Crichton's focus changed and he was pointing his pistol straight out to one side at Hailen and Damor who were trying to slowly move away."Where do you think you pair are going?"

"Aeryn Sun is alive and so…"

"And so you thought that we could pretend like none of this happened?Uh-uh.No way. Sorry to disappoint."He looked at Aeryn, still standing close in front of him."What happened in the tunnel, Aeryn?"

Aeryn regarded them stonily. "I was going through one of the slightly wider sections.You had just disappeared from my view around a corner and I felt someone grab my feet and then catch my arms when I tried to free myself.Then Hailen squeezed alongside me and cut the rope.I continued to struggle, but between them they pushed me behind a rock and a current dragged me into another tunnel.I suppose they assumed that I would either drown or that I would never find a way out and starve."

"And she would have if _I_ hadn't found her."Rygel put in from Chiana's arms.

"But why would you want to kill Aeryn?"Chiana said, confused.

"You forced us to take this step."Damor said unrepentant." For my sister to act so freely around a man and not make him her mate would bring great shame, not only on her but on my father and I. With Aeryn Sun gone, Crichton would be free to pursue my sister as she wanted him to."

"Be quiet, boy!"Grisott snapped.

"Oh, God!"Crichton groaned."You tried killed Aeryn because of me?"He looked at Aeryn but her expression was unreadable.He turned back to Damor."But…even with Aeryn gone, why would you think that I would consent to be Hailen's mate?"

"You told me that you thought I was beautiful and that you wanted me, but that you were not free to love me as you wanted to because of her."Hailen's voice was half way between a whine and an accusation.

Crichton stared at her open mouthed.To his surprise, Aeryn stepped in "I think you misunderstood his meaning."She said simply.

"Yeah, and then some."He added, recovering slightly.

"I think they started misleading us long before we were even in the tunnel."Aeryn told him." Rygel and I found the rafts we used to get to their island tied together and hidden amongst the trees and we found another in the water covered in animal flesh.I think they lured the Mevi to that strip of water and stranded us on purpose so that we would need their help to get back to Moya and have to take them with us."

D'Argo growled."Whose idea was that?"He said looking square at Grisott.

Grisott looked from face to face nervously."You don't understand.My people were dying.So few travellers come this way.We _had_ to do something to make sure you would take us with you."

"All you had to do was ask us."Crichton told them grimly."We would have helped you."

"The location devices."Chiana said suddenly."You said on Moya that you used them to keep track of the Mevi."

Grisott nodded warily."Yes.We lure them to a narrow stretch of water and shoot them with the location devices while they are still quite young.We miss very few."

"So you know where they are and whether it is safe to go near the water?Or, say, go _on_ the water?"Chiana didn't wait for him to answer before turning to look at Crichton."I…I think that we could have taken Aeryn back on the raft.They could have lured the Mevi away and kept track of them using the location devices."

"You knew what had happened to her before!How nervous she was… and you still made her do it!"Crichton said angrily."What is the matter with you people?We had already agreed to help you, for Chrissakes!"

"They had probably already decided to kill her to save the family honour."Rygel said."They were hardly going to offer her alternatives."

D'Argo drew his qualta blade. 

Damor grasped his sister's hand. "What are you going to do to?"

Crichton looked at Aeryn and then at D'Argo."We're going to take your people to another planet, just like we said we would." 

"And us?"Hailen said hopefully.

"We're gonna leave you here."

Crichton and Aeryn started towards the transport, but stopped momentarily in front of Rygel, still in Chiana's arms.Crichton kissed the Hynerian noisily on the top of his head."I owe you big time, Ryg." 

"You should never say that to a Hynerian unless you intend to pay!"Rygel called after the human.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on Moya – 6 arns later:

"How are you feeling?"Stark knelt down by his beloved's bedside.

Zhaan smiled a little at the concern in his voice. "Tired, but otherwise quite well."

"Good.Good…I have asked Pilot to search this area for other fertile planets.We were so close with this one.It was missing only a few of the minerals that you need to recover.Maybe another planet in this system will be better."He looked at her eagerly, his eyes full of hope.

"Perhaps, Stark."She raised her hand to cup the Bannik's cheek."But you must not get your hopes up.The chances that we will find such a planet in time are remote.You must prepare yourself for the possibility that I will die."

Stark dropped his gaze from hers."I don't want to."

"I know, but you must try.I have made my peace with this life.I am ready to die if the Goddess wills it so."

"But I am not ready to let you go."He said softly.

Zhaan brought his head down to her chest and tried in vain to give him some comfort. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OK, Spanky, consider yourself relieved.You can go have yourself some of those X-rated dreams of yours, with wives and concubines and more possessions than you can shake a stick at…" He stopped short. "Aeryn!Ah…what are you doing here?I thought Rygel was meant to be on this shift."

"He was.He persuaded me that, in view of the fact he had saved me from drowning and starving in one day, I should take his shifts for the next two weekens.No doubt so that he can dream, uninterrupted, about his wives and…"

"…and his concubines.Yeah."He looked at her, disbelieving. "And you went for that?"

"Well.He's right.I would never have made it without him.So…"

"So, you're pulling double shifts."He raised his eyebrows a little." I think you're going soft, Aeryn Sun." 

She smiled."Maybe."They both stood looking out the command window for a few microts until she sighed."I'm going to get something to eat.Do you want anything?"

He shook his head."Nah.Makes me sleepy.Plus it's out of your way to come back here."

She shrugged."I thought I might keep you company, unless you'd rather I didn't."

He grinned. "Are you kiddin'?I _hate_ sittin' up here by myself."

She reached into her pocket and held something out to him.He recognised it immediately as the lock of her hair he had left floating in the pool."Something to remember me by while I'm gone."She smiled, biting her bottom lip a little, before turning and heading out the door.

He raised it to his lips before putting it back in his pocket, where it belonged.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END

Thanks for reading all the way to the end.Leave a review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
